aLpHa Chapter 1 - Cheerfull Series 1
by ZieTwins
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat kau mempercayai orang yang kau anggap dapat melindungimu ternyata merupakan sumber bencana bagimu. Dan mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Dan saat kau tau kebenarannya, kau hanya bisa diam seribubahasa. Apa yang kau lihat bukanlah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHEERFULL SERIES #1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aLpHa Chapter 1**_

.

.

.

Cast : OOC (Member Cheerfull), Hyungwon (MonstaX), Yoon Sanha (ASTRO), and Other

Genre : Mistery and Psycho

Lenght : Chapter

.

.

.

 _ **Summary : Apa yang terjadi saat kau mempercayai orang yang kau anggap dapat melindungimu ternyata merupakan sumber bencana bagimu. Dan mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Dan saat kau tau kebenarannya, kau hanya bisa diam seribubahasa. Apa yang kau lihat bukanlah segalanya.**_

.

.

.

 _ **TYPO(s) Bertebaran Dimana-mana**_

.

.

.

Happy Reading(?)

.

.

 _S_ _inar bulan purnama seakan menyombongkan diri dan tak ingin membagikan cahayanya. Dengan hati yang angkuh ia hanya memberikan setitik cahaya ke dalam ruangan kecil yang berisi seorang gadis berseragam dan sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja yang ada._

 _Entah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah dilakukan, gadis berseragam itu merasakan bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang panjang dan begitu mencekam. Terlebih lagi ia tidak mengingat apapun sebelum ia akhirnya berada di ruangan tersebut. Semuanya terasa begitu gelap, hati dan juga pandangannya._

 _Tuk!_

 _Kepalanya mendongak. Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah ketukan di mejanya. Dan benar saja, di depannya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dahinya mengeryit menatap orang itu. Ruangan di tempatinya itu memang benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah cahaya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang di depannya karena kurangnya cahaya serta orang itu mengenakan topi._

 _Dari postur tubuhnya, orang itu terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Tapi bentuk wajahnya yang tegas itu memberi petunjuk bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria. Disaat ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya untuk menebak siapa orang itu, tiba-tiba ada selembar kertas mendarat di depannya. Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya sebelumnya, sekarang orang itu kembali menambah teka-teki untuknya._

 _Jari telunjuk orang itu memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk membalikkan kertas tersebut. Tunggu! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang di depannya? Di atas kertas tadi bertuliskan sesuatu yang tidak menjawab sedikitpun rasa penasarannya. Justru rasa penasaran itu terus bertambah dan bertambah._

 _Sedetik setelah membaca tulisan di atas kertas itu, kepalanya kembali mendongak. Mencari tahu apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata yang tertulis di atas sana. Dan orang itu meletakkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di atas meja, lengkap dengan pena. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

 _Gadis berseragam itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Tapi yang jelas otak serta tubuhnya merespon perintah orang itu yang tidak secara langsung. Tidak dengan hatinya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia sangat takut dan ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya._

 _Atau dengan menuruti perintah orang itu ia bisa keluar dan selamat dari tempat ini? Benar, siapa tahu bahwa orang itu memang berniat untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang orang itu meminta imbalannya terlebih dulu. Ayolah, ia akan memberikan imbalan itu asal ia bisa keluar dari ruangan mengerikan tersebut. Hanya menuliskan kisah hidupnya kan? Ia bisa memberikan itu berapapun._

 _Tanpa diketahuinya, seulas senyuman terpahat di wajah orang itu saat melihatnya mulai meraih buku dan juga pena. Senyuman puas yang bisa digambarkan seperti seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas matematika. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, setitik cahaya rembulan menjadi tertuju tepat pada senyuman orang itu._

#

Hakim paruh baya itu mengangkat palunya dan bersiap untuk mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu menebak-nebak apa keputusan hakim untuk tersangka pemerkosaan tersebut. Suasana begitu menegangkan karena pelaku telah membuat masyarakat merasa resah selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan tentu sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bahwa akhirnya pelaku berhasil ditangkap.

"Tunggu!" teriak seorang gadis saat palu mulai menghasilkan ketukan yang pertama.

Seketika pandangan semua orang tertuju ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu berdiri di depan pintu ruang sidang dengan terengah-engah. Dahinya yang tidak berponi itu basah oleh peluh. Bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu telah berlari cukup jauh dan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Tanpa memerhatikan tatapan orang-orang itu yang menyudutkannya dan membuatnya seketika menjadi penjahat tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati kayu pembatas area persidangan dengan tempat duduk penonton. Sekilas ia memandang tersangka yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Lalu beralih ke arah hakim.

"Pria ini tak bersalah!" ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah tersangka. Suaranya terdengar bergetar walau napasnya sudah teratur setelah berlari. "Dia telah membuat kesaksian palsu!"

Semua orang terdiam setelah sebelumnya menghujat gadis itu karena masuk ke ruang sidang dan menyela keputusan hakim. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan tegasnya mengatakan bahwa tersangka tidak bersalah? Setelah semua bukti yang telah ada tertuju pada tersangka.

"Nona, apa maksudmu?" tanya hakim. Pria yang kira-kira berumur sekitar lima puluhan itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari jawaban melalui raut wajah gadis tersebut.

"Dia bukan pelakunya, jadi tolong jangan penjarakan dia!" ucapan yang sekuat tenaga ia utaran dengan tegas itu entah kenapa justru terdengar seperti memohon.

Suasana menjadi sedikit memanas. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan tersebut kembali berbisik. Menduga bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu korban yang tidak disebutkan dan lebih ingin dinikahi oleh tersangka sebagai pertanggung jawaban dibandingkan penjara.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya!" teriak gadis itu saat ada dua petugas yang menyeretnya keluar ruangan. " Jadi jangan penjarakan dia, kumohon!"

" _Cut_!" terdengar suara seorang pria dengan lantang yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan oleh semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Gadis tadi kembali memasuki ruang sidang dan menghampiri pria yang berteriak tersebut. Ia membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada setiap orang yang terlibat dalam adegan tadi. Termasuk dua petugas yang hanya muncul sekali dan untuk beberapa detik.

"Yoon Rae In, kemampuan aktingmu memang yang terbaik!" ujar pria itu sambil menepuk pundak Yoon Rae In, sang gadis, dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana denganku, Sutradara?" seru sebuah suara.

Pria yang menjadi tersangka tadi menghampiri Rae In dan pria yang ia panggil sutradara tersebut. Ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Rae In. Sedangkan gadis yang ia ganggu itu sedang sibuk dengan asistennya yang membersihkan keringatnya dengan tisu.

" _Noona_ , jadwal selanjutnya pemotretan di Incheon. Dan kita hanya punya waktu empat puluh lima menit. Jadi kita harus cepat," bisik seorang pria kepada Rae In.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Rae In singkat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya," ia kembali membungkukkan badan beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang sidang.

#

Rae In meraih _remote_ yang ada di dekatnya lalu menekan tombol merah di atas sana. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat seorang wanita pembawa berita yang menjelaskan tentang kasus yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan masyarakat Korea saat ini. Kasus pembunuhan huruf garis.

Demi apapun Rae In ingin sekali melihat korban yang menjadi orang kelima itu. Namun dengan paksa asistennya memegangi kepalanya untuk menata rambutnya. Dan alhasil ia tidak bisa menghadap depan dan hanya bisa mendengar penjelasan pembawa berita.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pembunuhnya," celetuk Rae In setelah sudah bisa melihat korban. Kali ini korbannya seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas yang menjadi murid di salah satu sekolah elit Korea.

Sebenarnya apa alasan pembunuh untuk mengambil nyawa orang-orang tersebut. Dan apa maksud dari huruf serta garis yang tertera di lengan korban. Semacam nomer urut atau bagaimana? Tapi yang jelas pembunuh tersebut merupakan orang jenius. Karena dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun sang pembunuh sudah menghabisi lima orang berbeda profesi dan jabatan tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun selain huruf dan garis tadi.

#

Gadis berparas cantik itu meletakkan sebuah file yang cukup tebal di atas mejanya. Selama beberapa menit yang lalu pandangan serta pikirannya hanya tertuju pada file tersebut. Dan sekarang ia beralih kepada seorang wanita dan pria yang ada di depannya.

Sama seperti dirinya, kedua orang itu terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan dengar. Tim investigasinya telah menjadi penanggung jawab dari kasus pembunuhan huruf garis sejak korban pertama ditemukan. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka menangani kasus yang sama selama hampir tiga tahun. Dan mereka telah bekerja sangat keras menggunakan segala cara untuk mencari tahu siapa manusia kejam yang melakukan hal keji ini. Tapi sekarang yang mereka dapat adalah satu korban lagi.

"Sialan!" umpatnya geram. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi kosong. "Monster ini sepertinya memilikki banyak kekuatan,"

"Aku tahu, dan sepertinya dia ingin bermain-main dengan kita," sahut sang pria dengan ID Nam Joo Hyuk.

"Sudah pasti, dan apa kode kali ini?" tanyanya sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

Nam Joo Hyuk menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi foto korban. Ada sebuah huruf K dan garis miring yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa pembunuh itu mengikuti cara dari salah satu drama yang dibintangi oleh Shin Se Kyung? Pembunuh dalam drama itu meninggalkan barcode dan pembunuh ini meninggalkan huruf dan garis.

Tapi tak mungkin. Pasti drama itu yang mengangkat kasus ini sebagai cerita sebuah drama. Karena kasus ini dimulai pada tahun 2013 sedangkan drama tersebut ditayangkan tahun 2015. Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya pembunuh nyata ini lebih mudah ditemukan karena menggunakan dua petunjuk. Satu bisa dibaca dan yang satu lagi tak bisa dibaca.

"Oh Rae Sun, kau mau ke gereja bersamaku minggu ini?" ia meletakkan lembaran itu di atas meja. Gadis yang bernama Oh Rae Sun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan atasannya itu yang menyiratkan keputus asa-an.

Kursi yang didudukinya berputar dan menghadap sebuah layar proyektor yang menampilkan foto-foto para korban, termasuk korban baru yang ditemukan di sebuah taman bermain hari ini. Pembunuh ini, bisa dibilang sebagai orang jenius. Tak ada jejak sedikitpun yang mengarah kepada pembunuh. Siapapun pembunuhnya, sudah pasti seorang _Phsycopat_.

" K?" gumamnya sambil membaca tanda yang dibuat oleh pembunuh.

Sebenarnya apa maksud dari huruf-huruf itu? Inisial? Atau awalan? Oh Tuhan! Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi anggota detektif, baru kali ini ia merasakan memiliki kasus yang menyenangkan. Karena jika suatu kasus kejahatan sudah ditanganinya, dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari pelaku sudah akan ditanggap. Tapi kasus ini membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun. Atau bisa saja lebih.

"Menurut kalian apa maksud dari huruf-huruf ini?" ia kembali bersuara. Nada bicaranya terdengar sudah sangat putus asa.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa bahwa huruf-huruf ini memiliki fungsi yang sangat besar sampai sang pembunuh menggunakannya sebagai kode," Rae Sun berpendapat. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi mengenai kasus ini.

Saat ia pertama kali masuk di kepolisian, ia sangat bahagia karena langsung mendapat kasus. Apalagi di bawah pimpinan Letnan sehebat gadis di depannya, Park Hye Ra. Namun setelah tiga tahun hanya menyelidikki satu kasus yang sepertinya tak berujung, ia sekarang merasa pikirannya buntu.

Jika Letnan Park saja sudah merasa bahwa urat nadinya akan putus, bagaimana dengannya? Apa seluruh tulangnya akan patah sebelum berhasil menangkap orang menjijikkan ini? Saat itu juga ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mengampuni dosa-dosanya dan membuat lampu di jalannya yang sudah semakin gelap ini.

"Huruf itu memang penting, tapi kita tak bisa melupakan kode lain yang jauh lebih membingungkan." Nam Joo Hyuk berdiri dan menunjuk satu persatu garis.

Benar juga. Selama ini mereka terlalu fokus dengan kode huruf karena menganggap kode tersebut lebih mudah untuk dipahami. Setidaknya bisa dibaca. Mereka tak berpikir bagaimana jika saja justru kode garis yang lebih mudah untuk dipecahkan. Tapi hanya dengan melihat dua jenis kode itu saja sudah jelas bahwa orang-orang juga akan memilih lebih fokus kepada kode huruf dibanding kode garis.

"Tapi tetap saja keduanya sangat sulit untuk ditebak," seru Rae Sun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meminjam otak detektif yang masih magang agar bisa merasakan kelegaan walau hanya untuk beberapa saat. Atau merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersantai. Oh tidak! Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasa dari perasaan tersebut.

"Jika kasus ini mudah, maka tak akan membuat Letnan Park merasa bertambah usia dengan cepat, bodoh!" umpat Joo Hyuk tak mau kalah. Entah kenapa selalu saja saat ia berpendapat, gadis yang jelas-jelas lebih muda darinya itu selalu menimpali dengan pendapat yang tidak berguna.

"Dan jika aku bodoh, mana mungkin aku masuk ke tim Letnan Park?"

Hye Ra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Inilah akibat dari memilikki dua anak buah yang hanya tahu bagaimana bersaing dengan cara yang buruk. Satu orang melempar batu, dan orang lainnya membalas dengan melempar batu yang sama pula. Jika seperti itu kenapa mereka tak saling berbagi batu saja?

"Kalian berdua!" potong Hye Ra. Sekarang kepalanya sudah terasa amat sangat panas sehingga akan meledak setiap saat. Dan bukannya melonggarkan sedikit sesak di dadanya, kedua pemuda-pemudi itu justru menambah muatan ke dalam sebuah truk yang sudah penuh. "Lebih baik pergi ke TKP dan cari bukti!"

Hanya dengan sekali gertakan, Joo Hyuk dan Rae Sun tergopoh-gopoh untuk menuju tempat yang diperintahkan atasannya. Dan sekarang hanya ada Hye Ra sendiri di ruang rapat. Menatap layar proyektor dengan teliti dan dalam. Kode-kode itu, bagaimana jika memiliki arti yang sangat sederhana sehingga tak terpikirkan oleh orang yang berpikir rumit sepertinya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang layak untukmu. Dengan cara apapun." Gumamnya. Walau ia sudah merasa putus asa, ia masih tetap memiliki keyakinan bahwa ia akan memberikan makhluk keji itu dengan sesuatu yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya.

#

Mata cokelatnya menatap pria itu dengan iba. Bagaimana tidak, di umur yang baru saja menginjak tujuh belas tahun itu ia sudah memakai kaca yang super tebal. Tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena sejak ia memulai konsultansi dengannya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, aktifitas yang dilakukan remaja itu hanyalah berkutat dengan _smartphone_.

"Yoon San Ha, apa matamu tak sakit?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia memang tetap akan dibayar ketika hanya terlihat membawa pasien ke ruangannya walau tanpa melakukan tugasnya sesuai kode etik. Tapi masalahnya ia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu.

"Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan rasa bahagia karena menang. Tenang saja," ujar pria bernama Yoon San Ha itu tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari ponselnya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Jika ia adalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, ia pasti akan langsung meninggalkan San Ha dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang lain. Namun bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia bukan orang yang seperti itu tadi? Dan selain itu, San Ha adalah adik..

"Bocah tengik! Kau bilang setuju untuk berkonsultasi dengannya!" seru seseorang.

Seketika matanya membulat saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik tiba-tiba memasukki ruangannya. Dengan kasar gadis itu meraih ponsel San Ha yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh pemiliknya. Baiklah, sebentar lagi ruangannya akan menjadi ring tinju untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh Tuhan!" desahnya.

"Aku memang setuju untuk berkonsultasi, tapi aku tak bilang untuk berhenti bermain," jawab San Ha tak mau kalah. "Dan sekarang kau bahkan tak mengerti bahasa manusia?"

Plak!

Telapak tangan yang putih milik gadis itu mendarat di pipi kiri San Ha dengan keras. Tunggu! Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu melakukan kekerasan selain di dalam televisi.

"Yoon Rae In!" ia menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Benar. Gadis itu adalah salah satu aktris terkenal dunia dan baru saja memukul Yoon San Ha. Adiknya. Sungguh bagus, gadis itu selalu saja memberi kejutan tak terduga bagi setiap sahabat dan kerabatnya. Termasuk dirinya. Seperti saat ini.

Biasanya Rae In hanya akan membanting barang-barang adiknya jika marah dan tidak sampai menyakiti keluarga satu-satunya itu. Tapi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya merupakan kejutan terbesar dari Rae In bagi dirinya.

"Jung Seung Hye, seingatku aku sudah memintamu untuk menghentikan hobi sialannya ini!" Rae In beralih memandangnya.

"Aku sangat ingat akan hal itu, tapi menyembuhkan penyakit tidak secepat memanggang roti! Segala sesuatu membutuhkan proses," jelas Seung Hye.

Sebagai psikiater, ia sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan emosinya dan bersikap sabar. Dan semua itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya yang bebas dan selalu mengungkapkan kebenaran dengan gamblang tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Untuk orang instan sepertimu, mana mungkin kau tahu apa itu proses! Jadi untuk apa kau repot-repot mengurusiku?" San Ha kembali bersuara.

Dua Yoon bersaudara ini benar-benar membuat Seung Hye kesal sekaligus tertegun. Keduanya sama-sama memilikki watak yang kaku dan sangat sulit untuk mengalah. Persis dengan almarhum ayah mereka. Yah, karena buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Dan setelah bersahabat dengan Rae In selama hampir tiga belas tahun, ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan batu yang bersarang di dalam diri gadis itu.

"Yoon San Ha, jangan bicara seperti itu. Jika ia tidak-" ucapan Seung Hye terpotong dengan perkataan San Ha yang langsung menohok tenggorokkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Rae In menghela napas panjang. Sulit sekali baginya untuk mengurus adiknya itu setelah Ibunya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Dan sejujurnya, ia tahu betul bahwa kehidupan San Ha akan berubah menjadi lebih menyebalkan karena dialah orang yang akan mengurusnya. Ia sadar betul bahwa wataknya sama dengan San Ha. Ia juga tahu San Ha membutuhkan orang berwatak kalem untuk menghadapinya.

Lalu Jung Seung Hye? Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja gadis itu sudah akan di eliminasinya. Jangan coba-coba untuk menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Karena mungkin saja ada hal lain di dalam orang tersebut. Contohnya Jung Seung Hye. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dan kalem disaat di dalam dirinya ia memelihara seekor rubah pegunungan.

Demi apapun, ia membawa San Ha kepada Seung Hye bukan karena gadis itu adalah orang kalem yang dibutuhkannya. Namun gadis itu adalah manusia rubah yang kalem. Hanya dengan Seung Hye setidaknya San Ha mau berhenti memegang ponselnya walau hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Ia sempat heran. Sebenarnya San Ha itu adiknya atau adik Seung Hye. Sampai mulutnya berbusapun San Ha tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Tapi jika orang itu adalah Seung Hye, adiknya itu akan menurut. Padahal gadis itu hanya bicara dengan tenang mengenai suatu hal yang tidak ia pahami. Sedangkan ia berbicara dengan mempertaruhkan pita suaranya dan hanya berakhir sebagai sebuah angin lalu.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dari rumah," Rae In memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memandang San Ha dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau gila?" pekik Seung Hye.

Bagus sekali Yoon Rae In. Akhirnya kata-kata yang paling dikhawatirkan Jung Seung Hye terlontar dari bibir merona gadis itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kedua anak itu. Sama-sama keras dan akan melakukan apapun sesuai yang ia ucapkan. Jika Rae In mengusir San Ha, itu bukan berarti ia membiarkannya untuk pergi. Tapi justru menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dan hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi jika San Ha juga mengatakan sesuatu yang juga membuatnya gelisah.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tak membutuhkan uang-uangmu!"

Seung Hye menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengatasi peperangan dua Yoon saudara yang sangat luar biasa ini. Perang yang bisa dijuluki sebagai perang dunia ketiga. Ia merasa sudah segala cara ia lakukan untuk menyusun potongan gelas yang tidak sengaja terjatuh sehingga pecah tersebut. Perlu diketahui, sebenarnya hubangan mereka baik-baik saja. Namun ada suatu hal yang terjadi sehingga membuat gelas ini hancur dan bahkan susah untuk kembali menyusunnya.

#

Seung Hye tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk meminum _americano_ di depannya. Matanya tak berkedip sejak pertama kali memasukki cafe yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tersebut.

Apa gadis yang dulu terkenal begitu seksi dan menggiurkan itu kini berubah seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baru saja selesai memandikan anaknya dan tak sempat berganti pakaian. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos yang ditambah dengan jaket kain berwarna hijau tua serta celana _jeans_ semata kaki yang berlubang di bagian lututnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah rambut kemerahan gadis itu benar-benar tak teratur. Hanya diikat tinggi dengan asal-asalan.

Walaupun ia tidak begitu memahami bagaimana fashion seperti Yoon Rae In, setidaknya ia masih bisa memadukan pakaiannya agar terlihat pantas. Setidaknya saat bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ayolah, Seung Hye sudah sangat tahu cara berpakaian gadis di depannya. Tapi jika zaman sudah semakin maju, bukankah seharusnya gadis itu mengetahui sedikit saja mengenai fashion? Setidaknya bagaimana cara berpakaian dengan layak.

Ingatannya melayang ke masa-masa saat ia dan gadis itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Gadis itu memang sudah terlihat menarik walau hanya mengenakan seragam polos dan tanpa tambahan apapun. Gadis itu akan tetap menarik hanya dengan sebuah _hanbok_. Dan jika saja Rae In tidak membantu gadis itu untuk berpakaian, pasti tak hanya ada beberapa pria yang mengantri untuk dirinya.

"Kau.. benar-benar Park Hye Ra?" tanya Seung Hye gelagapan.

Ia benar-benar masih tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu yang berubah ke arah yang lebih buruk dalam berpenampilan. Di usianya yang sudah sangat siap untuk menikah itu bagaimana ia bisa menarik lawan jenis jika pakaiannya saja seperti orang yang tidak meyakinkan.

Sekilas Park Hye Ra melirik Seung Hye sebelum merogoh saku jaketnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di atas sana. Pandangan Seung Hye beralih ke arah benda yang baru di keluarkan Hye ra dari sakunya. Sebuah ID detektif bertuliskan 'Park Hye Ra'. Gadis di depannya memang Park Hye Ra!

Hye Ra tak begitu memperhatikan Seung Hye karena ia tak akan heran dengan keterkejutan sahabatnya itu. Dan sebagai gantinya ia kembali menyesap kopinya. Sudah diduga, hanya _americano_ -lah salah satu sumber energinya selain sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia hanya perlu meminumnya jika merasa otaknya sedang berjalan tak normal. Ia tidak perlu alkohol untuk memperbaiki otaknya. Percayalah.

"Apa kantor polisi tidak memberimu jatah makan? Haruskah aku menuntut mereka?" Seung Hye masih tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Lagi-lagi Hye Ra tak bersuara menanggapi ucapan Seung Hye. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Karena jika ia bersuara, maka gadis di depannya akan langsung menembakinya dengan berbagai jenis pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya.

Lagipula tidak heran juga kalau Seung Hye terkejut melihat keadaannya saat ini. Pipi _chubby_ -nya yang dulu selalu dicubiti oleh Seung Hye benar-benar menghilang dan digantikan sepasang kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Dan semua itu bukan karena kantor polisi tidak memberinya makan.

Tempatnya bekerja itu memang tempat yang dibuat untuk menerima keluhan dari masyarakat. Dan walaupun salah satu dari orang kantornya harus pergi ke suatu desa demi melayani masyarakat, mereka tidak pernah melewatkan jam makan. Jatah makan? Ia sudah menerimanya setiap hari. Tidak pernah terlambat atau kurang sekalipun. Alasannya menjadi seperti ini tidak lain adalah karena kasus yang sedang ditanganinya.

"Itukah yang ada di pikiran seorang psikiater? Tentang makanan?" sambar Rae In sambil membawa dua gelas float di tangannya. Saat ini ia sudah berubah menjadi seorang detektif yang melakukan penyamaran. Ia menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya dengan masker serta mengalungkan syal merah di lehernya. Bahkan Hye Ra mungkin tidak seperti itu jika sedang menyamar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Seung Hye meraih salah satu float yang dibawa Rae In lalu menyesapnya dan kembali kepada Hye Ra. Inilah hal yang paling Hye Ra benci dari sosok Seung Hye. Gadis itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya layak untuk diterima.

Setelah mendesah pelan, Hye Ra akhirnya meletakkan minumannya dan menatap Seung Hye datar. Telunjuknya berayun dan memberikan isyarat kepada Seung Hye agar gadis itu mendekat. Seperti yang diperintahkannya, Seung Hye memajukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya Hye Ra juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa _inch_. Dan merasa tak ingin tahu dengan percakapan dua sahabatnya, Rae In tetap pada tempatnya sambil terus meminum _float_ nya.

"Kau memerlukan televisi," bisik Hye Ra.

Alih-alih paham, Seung Hye justru semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan detektif muda itu. Apa maksudnya dengan membutuhkan televisi? Tunggu! Apa Hye Ra baru saja mengejeknya? Dan apakah tidak memiliki televisi itu hal yang salah? Apa Hye Ra juga menjadi artis seperti Rae In dan mendapat tawaran untuk bermain sebagai gadis bayaran? Karena kepribadiannya yang tidak serupa, lalu Hye Ra merasa dilema dan akhirnya menjadi kurus? Begitukah?

"Bukankah kau psikiater, seharusnya kau tahu!" celetuk Rae In tak sabar.

Oho! Sekarang Rae In menyangkut pautkan masalah pribadi Hye Ra dengan profesinya. Jangan bilang bahwa maksud Rae In adalah ia harusnya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hye Ra. Oh Tuhan! Kali ini ia setuju dengan jalan pikiran San Ha mengenai Rae In yang tidak terlalu pintar.

Jangan bilang Rae In menyamakan profesinya dengan seorang peramal yang bisa melihat pikiran orang lain tanpa mengutarakannya. Ayolah, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jalan pikiran orang lain kalau orang itu tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Perlu diakui, Yoon Rae In memang gadis yang paling memikat di antara mereka bertiga. Tapi otak gadis itu berada di urutan terakhir di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya ada salah paham disini." Seung Hye menatap Rae In dan Hye Ra bergantian. "Psikiater berbeda dengan peramal, teman-teman"

Hye Ra terkekeh. Seung Hye memang paling susah jika disuruh untuk membahas tentang misteri. Seperti sekarang. Karena gadis itu selalu saja terbuka dan bahkan hampir saja tidak memiliki rahasia. Jika ada seseorang memberitahu tentang sesuatu dengan kata kiasan atau semacamnya, jangan harap untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari Jung Seung Hye.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu!" Rae In ikut meletakkan minumannya di atas meja. Ia memandang Seung Hye lekat-lekat seakan-akan apa yang akan diberitahukannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan serius. "Kau tahu kasus huruf garis?"

"Setidaknya aku masih mengikuti berita mengenai Korea," Seung Hye mengangguk-angguk bangga. Bagi seseorang yang tidak membutuhkan televisi sepertinya, bisa mengetahui berita yang sedang dibincangkan merupakan keajaiban sekaligus kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Dan dialah yang menangani kasus itu sejak tiga tahun terakhir!" Rae In menunjuk Hye Ra yang lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menenggak habis _americano_ -nya. Mata Seung Hye memicing melirik Hye Ra.

Seung Hye menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya telah menjalani masa-masa sulit dengan masalah orang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Hye Ra yang sudah paham perihal keadaan Hye Ra.

"Apa pelakunya akan datang jika kau mengetahuinya?" desis Hye Ra.

Benar juga. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh psikiater seperti Seung Hye untuk menangani kasus yang bahkan detektif yang termasuk ulung seperti Hye Ra saja kewalahan. Dan mungkin yang terjadi Seung Hye hanya bisa terdiam mendapati data-data kasus yang tidak dipahaminya.

#

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga menit gadis langsing itu kembali melirik jam biru yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Hampir selama itu pula ia menunggu seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Apa orang itu termasuk orang yang tidak disiplin?

Karena merasa sedikit bosan untuk menunggu orang itu, ia sekilas melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya kepada gadis itu.

Sekilas gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mencuci piring. "Tugas Sous Chef adalah memasak, bukan mencuci piring,"

Ia tertegun mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Benar juga, ia bekerja di salah satu restoran elegan ini sebagai seorang Chef dan bukan pegawai pencuci piring. Tapi sekarang adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Dan seperti apa yang telah dipelajari dalam hidupnya, kesan pertama menentukan bagaimana orang lain akan memperlakukan kita.

"Hei, Sous Chef!" teriak seseorang. Kepalanya mendongak untuk mencari sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang pria dengan celemek bertuliskan Park Ji Min melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan mendekati pria yang lumayan tampan itu. Dan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan Ji Min, pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk di atas meja yang berisi bungkusan-bungkan udang dan kerang.

"Kau bisa bantu aku mengupasnya?" tanya Ji Min.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya spontan. Ingat! Kesan pertama sangat penting.

Baru beberapa menit ia berkutat dengan berbungkus-bungkus kerang dan udang di depannya, ia mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya menyapa seseorang. Oh! Apa sudah ada pelanggan yang datang? Walau restorannya belum buka?

"Oh! Chef Chae!" pekiknya saat melihat siapa orang yang di sapa oleh rekan-rekannya. Ternyata orang itu adalah selebriti chef Chae Hyungwon yang sekaligus menjadi pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hyung Won menghentikan langkahnya. Dan detik berikutnya sudah berdiri gadis langsing yang membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat. Dahinya mengeryit. Ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki pegawai yang repot-repot keluar dari dapur hanya untuk menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, chef!" sapa gadis itu dengan riang namun tetap sopan.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Hyungwon sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Saya Kim Haerin, Sous Chef yang baru"

"Iya, aku tahu. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hyungwon melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan gadis bernama Kim Haerin tersebut.

"Siap chef! Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan,"

Hae Rin kembali membungkukkan badannya walaupun Hyung Won sudah tak lagi melihatnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajah putih Hae Rin saat melihat punggung Hyung Won semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik rak buku. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tapi jelas terlihat di dalam manik mata cokelatnya bahwa gadis itu puas akan suatu hal.

#

Hari pertama bekerja terasa sungguh melelahkan. Sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat, Hae Rin memukul-mukul pundaknya yang terasa akan patah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Pasta _Seafood_ buatan seniornya Park Ji Min mampu membuat setiap orang yang mencium aromanya menjadi tergiur.

Termasuk dirinya. Ketika ia berdiri di samping chef pendek itu saat sedang membuat saus pasta seafood-nya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terus mendorong untuk segera merasakannya. Dan beberapa menit setelah restoran tempatnya bekerja tutup, akhirnya ia bisa ikut merasakan bagaimana sentuhan _magic_ dari chef yang terkenal dengan tangan Tuhannya.

Saat ia masih menyelesaikan sekolah memasaknya di Australia, ia sudah banyak mencari tahu mengenai restoran terkenal di Korea Selatan. Dan tentu saja hatinya langsung tertuju pada restoran milik Chae Hyung Won. Karena selain pemiliknya adalah seorang selebriti chef, setiap koki yang bekerja di sana juga terkenal sebagai koki masak terkenal yang sering muncul dalam acara memasak.

Salah satunya adalah Park Ji Min. Oleh karena itu ia langsung menurut ketika pria itu memerintahnya. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat pria itu pernah muncul di salah satu acara televisi dang pria itu menjadi juri yang begitu dihormati karena kemampuan memasaknya. Dan ia ingin menjadi koki yang seperti itu, koki yang dihormati karena kemampuan memasaknya.

Dan perlu diketahui, bukan hanya seorang dokter bedah yang memiliki tangan Tuhan. Tapi koki juga bisa menyandang gelar tersebut. Contohnya adalah Park Ji Min dan Chae Hyung Won. Seperti apapun bahan makanan yang dipegang kedua pria itu, maka bahan tersebut memiliki takdir untuk menjadi sebuah makanan yang menggiurkan. Sekali lagi ia ingin menjadi koki semacam itu. Terdengar egois memang, tapi bukankah itu hal yang manusiawi?

Srek!

Langkah kaki seketika terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dahinya mengernyit saat suara itu kembali tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan melihat ada sebuah gang yang gelap di samping kanannya.

Sejenak ia memiringkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk memasuki gang tersebut atau tidak. Dan ternyata ia mewujudkan keyakinannya yang pertama. Memasukki gang tersebut.

Ia sebenarnya takut dengan tempat yang gelap dan sempit seperti gang yang dilewatinya, tapi ia berpikir pasti ada sesuatu terjadi di dalam jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan gambaran di dindingnya itu. Dan seandainya memang benar terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan sesuatu tersebut.

"Kau bilang kau akan membelikanku sepatu itu!"

Tenggorokan Hae Rin tercekat saat mendengar sebuah suara di ujung gang. Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali berpikir untuk melanjutkan langkahnya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya ada pertengkaran di sana. Dan jika ia tidak kesana, pasti seseorang akan terluka.

"Tapi kenapa aku masih belum melihatnya sampai sekarang!?"

Hae Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di ujung sana ada beberapa murid pria sedang mem _bully_ pria dengan seragam yang sama. Oh, di tahun dua ribu enam belas masih ada hal _bullying_ semacam ini? Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria yang di _bully_ tersebut?

"Yoon San Ha!" teriaknya kemudian. Dengan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, Hae Rin menghampiri anak-anak nakal itu.

" _Noona_.." panggil San Ha sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Noona_? Bukankah kakakmu adalah Yoon Rae In? Lalu ini kekasihmu?" sahut salah satu dari anak-anak itu.

Tanpa memperhatikan ucapan anak-anak itu, Hae Rin membantu San Ha untuk berdiri dan membopongnya. Meninggalkan para gangster itu yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hae Rin akhirnya sampai di halte bus. Ia mendudukkan San Ha di salah satu kursi lalu merogoh tasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di atas sana sebelum tangan San Ha menghentikannya.

"Jangan beritahu Rae In _noona_ ," ucap San Ha.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tebak Hae Rin. Dan sebagai jawaban, San Ha hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Astaga! Park Hye Ra sibuk dengan kasusnya lalu Jung Seung Hye repot karena kau dan kakakmu!"

Hae Rin kembali merogoh tasnya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan alkohol. Ia adalah seorang koki. Tak pernah sedetikpun ia tidak memegang pisau, dan ia bisa saja menusuk tangannya dan bukan daging ikan. Oleh karena itu membawa plester dan alkohol adalah sebuah keharusan baginya. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu tidak hanya dilakukan oleh dokter yang peduli akan kesehatannya.

"Lalu kau akan tidur di rumah siapa?" tanya Hae Rin sambil mengobati luka-luka San Ha.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Seketika Hae Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Bukan begitu, ia baru kembali ke Korea kemarin pagi setelah selama enam tahun berada di Australia dan kini ia sudah mendapat tamu yang akan menginap di rumahnya? Bahkan kakak dari pria ini pun belum mengunjunginya setelah selama enam tahun tidak bertemu. Apa Yoon Rae In sengaja menyuruh adiknya untuk menyambut kedatangannya? Bagaimana dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain, Park Hye Ra dan Jung Seung Hye? Apa Hye Ra akan memerintah petugas kepolisian dan Seung Hye menyuruh pasiennya.

"Yoon San Ha, kakakmu tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah kembali ke Korea kan?"

#

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Chef Chae!" ujar gadis berambut hitam sepinggang saat Hyung Won lewat di hadapannya.

Hyung Won hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Semua yang dilakukanny tidak akan menjadi hal yang berarti tanpa adanya gadis itu yang sebagai seorang produser. Jadi ia juga sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Namun ucapan terima kasih secara langsung bukanlah caranya. Ia ingin mengajak gadis itu ke restorannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Shin Hyun Ri- _sshi_ , apa kau ada waktu nanti malam?" tanya Hyung Won.

Sekilas gadis bernama Hyun Ri itu melirikkan matanya ke sekeliling sebelum memukul Hyung Won tepat pada dadanya. Tentu saja secara perlahan. Karena dia bukan tipe gadis yang selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara menyakiti orang di sekitarnya. Hyun Ri terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Hyung Won.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan malam?" bisik Hyun Ri.

Sudah diduga, pasti Hyung Won tidak akan berhasil menyimpan rahasianya jika bersama dengan gadis di depannya. Tidak menarik! Padahal ia juga ingin membuat kejutan bagi Hyun Ri. Tapi selalu saja Hyun Ri yang mengejutkannya. Dan perlu diketahui, Hyung Won hampir tak memiliki rahasia untuk Hyun Ri.

"Datanglah ke restoranku," Hyung Won mengusap puncak kepala Hyun Ri dan langsung mendapat pukulan di dadanya.

"Hanya berdua? Bagaimana jika wanitamu mengetahuinya?"

Kini giliran Hyung Won yang terkekeh. "Kau sudah hampir seribu kali memberitahunya bahwa kita sekedar sahabat seperti dirinya dengan teman detektifnya,"

"Bodoh! Tidak ada yang namanya sahabat di antara pria dan wanita,"

Hyung Won menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Hyun Ri dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ada apa dengan gadis di depannya? Apa dia salah makan saat sarapan? Sikapnya sedikit aneh.

Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan pria tinggi di depannya, Hyun Ri menggedikkan bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyung Won yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sadarlah, Shin Hyun Ri!

#

Tepat pada pukul tujuh Hyun Ri telah memasukki restoran yang sudah gelap itu. Apa baik-baik saja memasukki restoran yang sudah tutup seperti ini? Walau pemiliknya langsung yang memintanya untuk datang, tapi apa kata orang lain? Bagaimana jika mereka menganggapnya sebagai pencuri? Eih, tapi tak mungkin. Mana ada pencuri berpakaian anggun seperti dirinya saat itu?

"Anda mencari seseorang?" bisik sebuah suara.

Hyun Ri terjingkat saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya dan juga hembusan napas yang menyapu lehernya. Secara otomatis Hyun Ri membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa orang gila yang mengejutkannya itu. Dan seperti duagaannya, pemilik restoran-lah yaang menggodanya. Hyung Won tahu betul bahwa dirinya takut dengan hal-hal semacam makhluk tak kasat mata, tapi pria itu selalu saja menggodanya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Duduklah," Hyung Won menarik salah satu kursi kemudian Hyun Ri duduk di atas sana. Detik berikutnya lampu restoran kembali menyala dan menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa takutnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu,"

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku sangat benci menunggu kan? Apalagi jika itu kau," Hyun Ri meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas tangannya.

Dalam sekejap Hyun Ri sudah hanyut ke dalam dunia ponselnya. Jari-jari tangannya yang panjang itu tidak berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di atas sana dengan lihai. Salah satu hobinya adalah membuat sebuah novel digital. Dan untungnya dia adalah pengguna smartphone yang memiliki fitur semacam _microsoft office_ sehingga ia bisa menuangkan idenya di sana.

Dan mungkin karena ia benar-benar sibuk dengan dunianya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah bayangan gelap melintas dari balik rak buku di samping kanannya. Walau begitu, perasaannya begitu peka. Ia langsung membeku ketika kembali merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Mungkinkah sesuatu di belakangnya adalah Hyung Won? Tapi Hyung Won sedang memasak di dapur terbuka yang ada di depannya. Lalu..

"Chef Chae!" teriak seorang pria.

Hyun Ri menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat seorang pria pendek berjalan mendekati Hyung Won dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi dengan kantong plastik. Alis Hyun Ri mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

"Chef Park Ji Min?" panggil Hyun Ri dengan ragu-ragu.

Merasa namanya disebutkan, Ji Min memandang Hyun Ri dengan bingung. Gadis itu mengenalnya? Apa gadis itu pelanggan tetap Hyung Won? Restoran sudah tutup dan gadis itu masih duduk di sana. Terlebih lagi yang memasak adalah Hyung Won.

"The second one?" bisik Ji Min kepada Hyung Won.

Entah memang dia tipe pria yang ramah atau suka tertawa, kali ini Hyung Won juga kembali terkekeh untuk menanggapi sebuah ucapan. Terkadang Ji Min bingung dengan atasannya itu. Ia merasa bahwa Hyung Won seperti tidak memiliki masalah sehingga selalu saja tersenyum dan tertawa kepada setiap orang. Jika hanya bersikap sopan kepada orang lain saja itu sudah biasa dan menjadi kewajiban, tapi pria itu selalu bersikap baik seakan-akan tak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya.

"Aku adalah Sutradara Shin Hyun Ri," tanpa sepengetahuan Ji Min, kini Hyun Ri tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ah iya, aku Park Ji Min. Kepala Chef di sini," mau tak mau Ji Min menyalami Hyun Ri.

"Shin Hyun Ri, kau kesini untuk menemui seseorang? Kenapa kau memakai make-up padahal sebenarnya kau anti?" celetuk Hyung Won yang sudah mulai menata pastanya di atas dua piring. Untuk gadis seaktif dan sejahat Hyun Ri, pasta daging asap adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu wajahku, Chae Hyung Won!" balas Hyun Ri. Mendengar ucapan Hyun Ri, Hyung Won merasa seakan ada sebuah panah yang langsung menusuk tepat pada jantungnya sehingga badannya membeku. Hyun Ri yang tak sadar akan hal itu hanya melenggang kembali menuju kursinya.

"Chef, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ji Min.

"Tentu saja, dia memang suka bercanda," Hyung Won kembali melemparkan senyumannya sebelum membawa dua piring pasta yang dimasaknya ke meja Hyun Ri. "Chef Park, kau bisa makan bersama kami,"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya akan mengambil kunci ruang penyimpanan yang ditinggalkan oleh Hae Rin." Ji Min mendekati Hyung Won dan Hyun Ri sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci di tangannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang," bisik Ji Min sebelum meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut.

#

Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama sebuah lagu yang diputar di toko pakaian tersebut. Beberapa jam yang lalu Jung Seung Hye menerima telepon dari seseorang bahwa satu lagi sahabatnya telah kembali ke Korea. Dengan mempertimbangkan apa yang disukai sahabatnya itu, Seung Hye akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli _coats_ sebagai hadiah penyambutan.

Kali ini ia menyambut sahabatnya itu sendiri. Tentu saja karena profesi dari kedua sahabatnya yang tidak memungkinkan. Park Hye Ra sudah dipastikan sedang menikmati kepusingan dengan kasus pembunuhan huruf garisnya. Sedangkan Yoon Rae In sudah jelas berada di dalam penjara manajernya. Tidak seperti satu tahun yang lalu, disaat sahabatnya yang satu ini berkunjung ke Korea, Rae In dan Hye Ra ikut datang untuk menyambut.

"Permisi," ujarnya kepada salah satu pelayan.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya. Setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi toko yang tak begitu luas itu, perhatian Seung Hye tertuju pada sebuah mantel berwarna hijau _cyan_. Sebelumnya ia sempat membayangkan bagaimana penampilan sahabatnya itu jika mengenakannya. Dan senyuman langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat merasa puas dengan bayangannya.

""Tolong ukuran M," tambahnya sambil menunjuk mantel yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Seung Hye. Baik, setelah mencari hadiah untuk sahabatnya kini giliran orang spesialnya yang menerima hadiah. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuk seorang pria tinggi yang berprofesi sebagai hakim. Apa ia belikan mantel juga? Atau dasi? Seorang hakim biasanya lebih sering mengenakan pakaian berdasi.

Disaat Seung Hye sedang sibuk memilih dasi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Tak pelak ia langsung terjatuh karena tabrakan dari orang yang ternyata seorang pria itu. Belum sempat Seung Hye berdiri, suasana di dalam toko tempatnya belanja seketika menjadi ramai. Dan pria yang menabraknya tadi menariknya lalu meletakkan sebuah pisau di lehernya.

Tunggu, ada apa ini? Kenapa pria itu meletakkan pisau di lehernya? Oh! Perampok! Pria ini perampok. Dan sekarang ia sedang dijadikan tawanan. Oh tidak, ia tak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Lagipula ia belum sempat mengakui dosa-dosanya dan ia telah berjanji untuk menemui orangtuanya minggu ini. Bagaimana jika justru orangtuanya itu yang menemuinya dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa? Tidak, siapapun tolong selamatkan dirinya dari pria ini.

"Berikan semua uang kalian atau akan memotong kepala gadis ini!" pria itu semakin mendekatkan pisaunya di leher Seung Hye.

"Ibu.." gumam Seung Hye gemetar.

Sesuai permintaan dari si perampok, semua pegawai dan pengunjung yang ada di dalam toko memberikan uang mereka. Kenapa mereka tak ada yang keluar dari tempat ini dan melapor kepada polisi? Dan kenapa mereka justru memberikan uang-uang mereka? Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah satu-satunya pintu untuk keluar dan masuk ke toko ini.

Sial! Mana ada perampok yang bodoh. Pintu itu terkunci, jadi tentu saja orang-orang itu tak ada yang keluar. Oh Tuhan, jika saja ia tidak jadi mati sekarang, ia akan berjanji untuk tidak membantah ucapan orangtuanya lagi. Dan ia akan pergi ke gereja secara rutin.

Brak!

Seung Hye memejamkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara dobrakan. Dan detik kemudian ia mendengar suara seseorang yang merintih. Perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat pintu kaca telah pecah.

Kepalanya menoleh saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara rintihan. Oh, pria yang menyanderanya telah tersungkur di tanah. Dan di kedua tangan pria itu sudah melingkar sebuah borgol. Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah seorang pria tinggi yang memandang perampok dengan tatapan seekor singa yang siap memakan mangsanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanya pria itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Seung Hye menganggukan kepalanya. Pria ini bukan perampok dari geng lain yang juga akan menyanderanya kan? Bukan begitu, tapi penampilan pria ini tidak terlihat seperti pria baik-baik. Rambut yang sedikit panjang dan berantakan serta celana _jeans_ yang robek di bagian lutunya tidak membuat pria itu terlihat seperti seorang polisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*To Be Continued*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong chingu! Kali ini Zie ga bawa ff romance tapi bawa ff bergenre mistery nih^^ Dan maaf sebelumnya Zie ga bisa ngelanjutin ff sebelumnya. Sebenernya tinggal publish aja. Tapi Zie males ah nerusin.**

 **Okelah, FF ini bakal lanjut. Dan Chapter 2 sudah ada tingga publish doang. Rencananya bakal Zie publis minggu depan. Readers yang baik tolong tinggalkan jejak anda ya. Review kalian sangat membantu buat kelangsungan ff ini. Gomawo^^**


	2. aLpHa Chapter 2 - Cheerfull Series 1

_aLpHa Chapter 2_

 _._

 _._

 _TYPO(s) bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

 _Suasana ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai perpustakaan kini terasa begitu mengerikan dari biasanya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada dengan keadaan tangan dan kakinya terikat._

 _Bola matanya berputar untuk mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya ingat ketika ia memasukki sebuah ruangan untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada di perpustakan rumahnya._

 _Napasnya tercekat saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Lalu darahnya berdesir melihat sesosok manusia dengan pakaian serba hitam sudah berdiri di depannya. Orang itu meletakkan selembar kertas di depannya. Ada sebuah kalimat yang diketik dengan rapi di atas sana._

" _Menulis kisah hidupku?" tanyanya yang tidak paham dengan maksud dari tulisan tersebut._

 _Setelah jantungnya sempat merasa tenang dan berdetak dengan normal, kini ia kembali tercekat. Pasalnya orang itu meletakkan telunjuk dinginnya di bibirnya. Sekilas matanya terpejam sebelum mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang itu._

 _Dan saat itu pula ia mengutuk dirinya yang mengidap prosopagnosia. Penyakit yang membuat penderitanya tidak dapat mengenali wajah seseorang. Ia hanya akan tahu siapa orang itu jika orang tersebut bersuara._

 _Tunggu! Tiba-tiba sebersit ingatan muncul di benaknya. Ia ingat saat sedang membaca kabar berita mengenai Korea dan mendapat sebuah artikel yang menjelaskan mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang sedang menggemparkan Korea. Jangan bilang jika orang di depannya adalah tersangka dari pembunuhan tersebut._

 _Jika iya, berarti korban selanjutnya adalah dirinya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin mati di tangan orang menjijikan. Menurutnya seseorang yang melakukan kejahatan sama saja menjijikkannya dengan sebuah kotoran. Dan dia sangat tidak ingin mati oleh orang semacam itu._

 _Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini dan memberitahu polisi. Tapi bagaimana caranya sedangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya saja dalam keadaan terikat? Matanya memicing saat melirik lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh orang itu._

 _Benar juga. Jika ia setuju untuk menulis kisah hidupnya, secara otomatis orang itu akan melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Dan setelah itu ia akan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Untung saja ruangan ini begitu gelap, jadi mustahil jika orang itu bisa mengetahui dirinya yang melepaskan ikatan._

 _Setelah ia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perintahnya, orang itu meletakkan sebuah buku cukup tebal di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi kenapa ia harus menuliskan kisah hidupnya untuk orang itu?_

 _Seperti dugaannya, orang itu melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melepaskan ikatan di kakinya secara diam-diam. Jika saja ia adalah seorang wanita, tentu saja ia tidak akan berani melakukan hal ini. Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia seorang pria._

 _Seakan keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya, dengan mudahnya ia membuka tali yang mengikat kakinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik orang itu yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepertinya orang itu tertidur._

 _Seulas senyum merekah di sudut bibirnya. Ia meraih pena yang diberikan oleh orang itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu di salah satu halaman buku. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan sialnya, ia tak sengaja menyenggol meja dan membuat lampu diatasnya terjatuh._

 _Jantungnya kembali tercekat saat melihat orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Tidak, ia sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatannya. Jadi ia hanya perlu untuk berlari secepat mungkin agar tak tertangkap. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia mulai berlari._

 _Sudah pasti orang itu akan mengejarnya. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya saksi dari kejahatan yang dilakukan orang itu. Dan tentu saja orang itu akan menggunakan berbagai cara agar bisa menangkapnya. Jika tidak maka identitas orang itu akan terungkap. Melihat usaha orang itu mengejarnya, sudah jelas bahwa ia akan menjadi senjata mematikan bagi orang itu._

 _Sudah hampir beberapa menit ia berlari dan orang itu juga tak berhenti mengejarnya. Setiap jalanan yang gelap dan sempit dilewatinya. Terakhir kali ia melihat postur tubuh orang itu, sepertinya orang itu seorang gadis. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, sudah di pastikan bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki. Karena tak mungkin seorang wanita berlari dengan waktu yang cukup lama._

 _Alih-alih memperhatikan jalan di depannya saat berlari, ia justru terus menoleh ke belakang dan melihat posisi orang tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang dimakan oleh orang itu sampai bisa berlari begitu cepat dan hampir saja tak ada jarak dengannya._

 _Lagi-lagi seulas senyum menghias wajah tampannya saat melihat sebuah pertigaan di depannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju pertigaan tersebut. Dan tepat ketika ia mulai menginjakkan kaki di jalanan tersebut, bola matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya terang. Secara otomatis tubuhnya membeku._

 _Brak!_

 _Terdengar sebuah tabrakan yang begitu keras. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan tepat berada di sampingnya, ada sebuah mobil hitam yang hancur karena menabrak lampu lalu lintas._

 _Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, orang yang mengejarnya tadi ikut berhenti. Dan segurat senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini mungkin orang itu kehilangan mangsanya. Tapi masih ada hari esok untuk berburu._

#

Kantor polisi sudah tidak lagi terlihat seperti semestinya. Ada berbagai jenis bungkus _snack_ berserakan dimana-mana. Mangkuk-mangkuk bekas _jajjangmyun_ juga ikut menghiasi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Serta hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya melengkapi perubahan kantor polisi menjadi tempat sampah.

Di setiap meja terdapat detektif atau polisi yang sedang menginterogasi para penjahat. Sedangkan dibalik jeruji besi yang tak jauh dari jejeran meja tersebut terdapat sekelompok orang dengan penampilan sangar dan aneh. Ada yang mengenakan jas seperti orang kantoran namun terdapat bekas luka sayatan di wajahya. Dan ada juga yang berpakaian compang-camping layaknya orang gila.

Dan tepat di depan meja Hye Ra ada seorang pria tinggi yang membawa seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Sekilas ia melirik tangan kedua pria di depannya yang telah di borgol. Melihat dua pria itu berdiri berdampingan seperti ini, membuatnya susah membedakan mana polisi dan mana penjahat. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki penampilan yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Direktur," panggil Hye Ra saat ia menolehkan kepala dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya melewatinya.

Pria itu berhenti dan memandang Hye Ra yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut. Pasti penolakan terhadap keputusannya pada rapat terakhir kali. Sebenarnya ia juga akan menolak jika ia adalah Hye Ra. Tapi ia melakukan semua ini demi kepentingan semua orang. Terlebih tim investigasi Hye Ra.

Ia sudah menggeluti profesinya sebagai seorang polisi dan sekarang sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian Seoul selama puluhan tahun. Ia tahu betul bagaimana cara kerja kepolisian. Dan ia juga pernah merasakan kehidupan seperti Hye Ra. Menangani satu kasus yang terasa seperti puluhan kasus hanya dengan dua anak buah. Jadi keputusan yang paling tepat saat ini adalah menambah orang dalam tim Hye Ra.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, Letnan Park," ucapnya sebelum mendengar penjelasan dari bawahannya itu.

"Tapi Direktur, coba lihat seperti apa orang yang akan kau masukan ke dalam tim ku!"

Jari telunjuk Hye Ra mengarah ke seorang pria yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. Saat ini pria itu sedang sibuk mengunyah permen karet dan membuat balon dengan permen tersebut. Direktur mengikuti arah telunjuk Hye Ra. Memang benar jika pria yang akan menjadi anggota tim Hye Ra tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Tapi cobalah tidak melihat buku hanya dari _cover_ nya.

Demi apapun, sebelum ia menunjuk pria itu untuk masuk ke departemennya dan menjadi anggota dari tim ulung milik Hye Ra, ia sudah mengecek latar belakang dari pria itu. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan berpikir bahwa pria itu adalah anak konglomerat yang memiliki bertumpuk-tumpuk kekuasaan. Semua orang hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai sampah karena penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya pria itu telah berhasil membuat Direktur tercengang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pria itu lulusan salah satu universitas terkenal Australia dan mendapat peringkat dua di sekolah tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, ia memiliki kemampuan melacak seseorang secara akurat dengan hanya melihat barang bukti sebagai petunjuk. Dan karena kelebihannya itu, banyak departemen kepolisian Australia ingin merekrutnya. Tapi dengan dinginnya pria itu akan menolak dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke Kantor Polisi Seoul dibawah pimpinannya.

Seperti mendapat sebuah berlian di kandang buaya, tentu saja Direktur tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menerimanya. Dan untuk semakin mengangkat nama dari departemennya, ia akan memasukkan pria itu ke dalam tim Hye Ra yang berisi tiga detektif berkemampuan tinggi termasuk Hye Ra sendiri.

"Sekeras apapun kau menolak, aku tak akan berubah pikiran. Jadi lebih baik kau terima saja dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Direktur kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ruangan. Dan Hye Ra masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia memandang pria yang akan menjadi anggotanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Bagaimana jika pria itu juga akan bertingkah seperti Joo Hyuk dan Rae Sun yang suka bertengkar? Baiklah, sekarang beban dipundaknya telah bertambah lagi.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

Hye Ra kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap penjahat di depannya. Tunggu, ia belum tahu siapa nama calon anggotanya tapi ia justru lebih memilih bertanya nama si penjahat. Tidak ada jawaban. Sang penjahat hanya bungkam sambil memandang Hye Ra penuh amarah.

" _Ahjussi_ , siapa namamu?" ulang Hye Ra tak sabar. Baru hari pertama masuk tapi sudah membawa penjahat yang tak bisa bicara, bagus sekali. " _Ahjussi_ , kau tuli dan bisu?"

Tepat setelah Hye Ra bersuara, penjahat di depannya berteriak. Pria yang salah satu tangannya diborgol dengan penjahat itu langsung terpelanting saat sang penjahat mengacak-acak berkas yang tersusun di meja Hye Ra. Seketika kondisi kantor polisi menjadi gaduh. Ruangan yang sudah hancur menjadi lebih hancur. Beberapa dari penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi ikut bereaksi seperti penjahat yang mengamuk di depan Hye Ra.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau tak boleh melakukan itu!" teriak Hye Ra.

"Jika tidak boleh kau akan memberi makan keluargaku?" teriak sang penjahat tak mau kalah.

Hye Ra berdecak kesal saat melihat anggota barunya tak berbuat apapun dan hanya mengikuti gerakan dari penjahat. Ia tak tahu kenapa Direktur memilih pria itu, tapi ia mengerti bahwa pria itu pasti memilikki kelebihan sehingga Direktur merekutnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tim nya. Tapi hanya dengan melihat pria itu yang seakan menjadi bayangan dari penjahat saja sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu hanya orang biasa yang beruntung bisa masuk ke dalam timnya.

Suasana semakin gaduh saat tiba-tiba penjahat menarik anggota baru Hye Ra dan menodongkan pistol di kepala pria itu. Oho! Berani-beraninya dia menodongkan pistol kepada ahli pistol? Apa yang penjahat itu lakukan jika ia tertangkap? Hye Ra mengacak-acak rambutnya. Saat ini posisi anggotanya itu benar-benar merugikan. Tangan diborgol dan sebuah pistol mengarah kepadanya.

"Nam Joo Hyuk, ambil kunci cadangan dari borgol itu," bisik Hye Ra kepada Joo Hyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Letnan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rae Sun yang curiga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pimpinannya. Semua anggota kepolisian mengetahui bahwa Hye Ra selalu mampu menangkap penjahat, tapi mereka tak tahu Hye Ra selalu menempatkan hidupnya pada kematian untuk menangkap penjahat tersebut. Selain Rae Sun dan Joo Hyuk yang selalu berada di samping Hye Ra.

"Kau tahu, untuk menangkap penjahat kita tak perlu banyak berpikir," desis Hye Ra. Beberapa menit kemudian Joo Hyuk kembali sambil membawa kunci yang diminta Hye Ra.

Perlahan Hye Ra melangkah untuk mendekati penjahat tersebut. Oh tunggu! Apa yang terjadi dengan ekspresi anggota barunya? Kenapa pria itu terlihat tenang dan seperti terbiasa ditodong oleh pistol? Jangan bilang bahwa pria itu siap untuk mati di hari pertamanya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

" _Ahjussi_ , letakkan pistolnya dan aku akan memberi uang untuk keluargamu," ujar Hye Ra.

Rae Sun dan Joo Hyuk saling pandang. Hye Ra yang ia lihat saat itu bukan seperti Hye Ra yang biasanya. Atasannya itu terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan menangkap penjahatnya. Padahal biasanya gadis itu akan langsung melumpuhkan penjahat dengan berbagai pukulan. Atau jangan-jangan Hye Ra takut dengan pistol? Eih, mana mungkin ada detektif yang takut dengan pistol.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk menipuku!" penjahat itu semakin mendekatkan pistolnya ke kepala tawanannya. Detektif serta polisi wanita yabg ada histeris melihat apa yang terjadi.

Rae Sun melemparkan dompet Hye Ra ke pemiliknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hye Ra mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalam sana. Lalu mengangkat uang itu ke udara.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Hye Ra. Diam-diam ia melemparkan kunci yang ada ditangannya ke arah pria itu. Dan sialnya pria itu malah menendangnya.

Disaat Hye Ra masih sibuk dengan perasaan tak percayanya dengan pria itu, ia kembali mendengar para wanita berteriak. Begitu juga Rae Sun. Seketika pandangannya tertuju kearah dua pria dihadapannya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah tersungkur dilantai kantor polisi yang dingin. Hye Ra semakin tercengang saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang tersungkur adalah si penjahat.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau tak boleh menodongkan pistol ke arah seorang detektif," pria itu menindih si penjahat dan melepaskan borgol ditangannya lalu memindahkan ke tangan penjahat. "Apalagi pistol air seperti ini,"

"Pistol air?" pekik Hye Ra tak percaya.

#

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Seung Hye melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan dan kekiri. Dahinya mengernyit sambil terus menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah membuatnya jadi gelisah.

Berbeda dengan Seung Hye, gadis yang saat itu sedang sibuk melahap sepotong _rainbow cake_ hanya bisa melihat gadis di depannya tidak berhenti melangkah. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Seung Hye yang paling dibenci oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Jika sedang berpikir, salah satu bagian tubuhnya tidak akan berhenti bergerak. Mungkin gadis itu akan mondar-mandir seperti sekarang, atau mungkin mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di atas meja.

"Kau tahu, bukan kakimu yang lelah tapi mataku yang perih karena bosan melihatnu seperti ini," celetuknya karena sudah berada di ujung kekesalannya.

"Kim Hae Rin, bagaimana jika pria itu juga penjahat?"

Hae Rin terjingkat saat tiba-tiba Seung Hye duduk di sampingnya. Hanya sekilas Hae Rin menantap gadis itu lalu kembali melahap kuenya. Pasalnya gadis itu telah memperlihatkan tatapan seorang predator yang akan siap untuk menyantapnya jika tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. Lalu Hae Rin harus menjawab seperti apa jika ia saja tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Seung Hye.

"Makanlah, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu makan _rainbow cake_ ," Hae Rin memotong kuenya lalu menyuapkannya untuk Seung Hye.

Setelah menerima kue pemberian Hae Rin, Seung Hye kembali memandang Hae Rin gelisah. "Bagaimana jika pria itu meminta imbalan?"

"Sebenarnya siapa pria yang kau maksud itu? Jika kau bertanya sesuatu, bukankah kau seharusnya menceritakan dulu apa yang telah terjadi?" seru Hae Rin yang sudah merasa tak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku juga pasti akan nenceritakannya kepadamu," balas Seung Hye.

Hae Rin mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar sudah sanggat sabar menghadapi Seung Hye dan berusaha untuk tak menaikkan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan gadis itu. Dan ketika sekarang ia bertanya apa yang terjadi , justru gadis itu menganggapnya sedang marah. Memang benar kalau dia marah, lalu kenapa? Semua orang yang berada di posisi Hae Rin saat itu pasti juga akan marah.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jadi apa yang telah kau alami temanku?" tanya Hae Rin dengan nada sabar dan lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"Toko tempat aku membeli hadiah untukmu tadi dirampok," jelas Seung Hye.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Hae Rin kembali sibuk melahap kue kesukaan Seung Hye tersebut. Sepertinya ia tertular virus Seung Hye yang suka dengan _rainbow cake_.

Sejenak Seung Hye terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hae Rin. Lalu detik berikutnya ia kembali melihat gadis di sampingnya. "Aku yang dijadikan tawanan oleh perampoknya,"

"Perampok itu menawan orang yang salah," komentar Hae Rin.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkannya sampai aku selesai?" bersamaan dengan bersuara, lagi-lagi Seung Hye melemparkan tatapan mautnya. Hae Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang pria datang lalu menyelamatkanku. Pria itu membawa borgol dan menanyakan keadaanku," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dibuat seakan-akan ia menceritakan sebuah dongeng yang menakjubkan.

"Kau sedang menulis novel?" potong Hae Rin. Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya ia membuka tubuh gadis di sampingnya dan melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam diri gadis tersebut. Khayalan, rasa percaya diri, pemarah, jiwa bebas. Mungkin itu yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sudah kubilang dengarkan sampai selesai!" bentak Seung Hye.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka berbelit-belit kan?"

"Baiklah, yang membuatku gelisah dan khawatir adalah penampilan dari pria yang menolongku. Dia terlihat jauh dari seorang polisi. Aku khawatir jika pria itu sebenarnya juga penjahat. Dan karena telah menolongku, bisa-bisa ia tiba-tiba menemuiku dan meminta imbalan,"

Hae Rin hanya menanggapi ucapan Seung Hye yang panjang lebar dengan tertawa. Sahabatnya ini sepertinya terlalu banyak membaca novel. Hobinya yang mengoleksi novel ternyata tidak hanya memberi pengaruh postif, tapi juga negatif. Kira-kira saat ini Seung Hye sedang berpikir bahwa ia hidup di dunia novelnya.

"Kau tak percaya denganku?" tanya Seung Hye.

"Aku percaya denganmu, sangat!" jawabnya dan langsung tertawa lebar. Tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat mengalahkan kelucuan Seung Hye yang sudah berbicara mengenai novelnya.

Pasti Hae Rin menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang terbawa cerita novel. Seung Hye akui memang ia terlihat dan terdengar seperti itu, namun apa yang ia ceritakan adalah kenyataan. Ia bisa buktikan dengan menunjukkan rekaman cctv dari toko tempatnya menjadi tawanan tadi.

Drrt..

Mata Seung Hye berputar saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari dalam tas selempangnya. Ia meraih tas yang berada di dekat Hae Rin itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Seketika senyuman tergambar di wajahnya. Orang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu telah mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hae Rin yang heran dengan perubahan Seung Hye yang kontras. "Dia sudah sampai?" tebak Hae Rin.

"Iya," jawab Seung Hye antusias. "Hae Rin, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah sakitku kapanpun kecuali hari minggu." Seung Hye sibuk mengenakan mantel lalu berlari menuju pintu apartemen dan mengenakan _heels_ -nya. "Aku pulang,"

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan. Dan sampaikan salamku untuknya," teriak Hae Rin saat Seung Hye bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

#

Seperti pesan yang diterima oleh Seung Hye, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat pria itu memandangnya dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia merasakan seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," Seung Hye langsung memeluk pria itu begitu sampai di depannya.

"Aku hanya menunggu selama lima belas menit, dan kau menunggu selama tiga bulan. Dan itu tak sebanding," jawab pria itu sambil membalas pelukan Seung Hye.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Seung Hye tak merasakan dekapan hangat serta mencium aroma khas dari pria ini. Dan ia bebar-bebar merindukannya. Sekarang ia sudah kembali merasakan itu dan tak ingin untuk melepaskannya lagi.

"Tae Hwan- _sshi_ , kenapa kau tak meberitahuku jika pulang hari ini?" tanya Seung Hye yang masih berada di dalam rengkuhan pria bernama Lee Tae Hwan tersebut.

"Karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu,"

Mendengar ucapan Tae Hwan, Seung Hye langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Jahat sekali. Ia sudah benar-benar merasa akan mati karena tak bertemu dan pria itu tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberitahunya. Benar-benar jahat.

Keduanya saling pandang lalu terkekeh. Masih dengan senyuman yang merekah, Tae Hwan menuntun Seung Hye untuk duduk di kursi penumpang samping kursi kemudi. Baik Seung Hye maupun Tae Hwan hanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata tajam sedang memandang mereka dengan iri.

#

Untuk beberapa menit Hye Ra tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Direkturnya benar-benar orang yang berpendirian tetap. Apa yang sudah diputuskannya maka tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sebelumnya Hye Ra sudah memohon kepada Direkturnya agar tidak menambah anggota baru di dalam timnya. Hanya mengurus Joo Hyuk dan Rae Sun saja sudah cukup membuatnya bertambah usia lebih cepat. Tapi setelah ia menemui Direktur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia justru mendapatkan atribut dari anggota barunya? Tidak bisakah pria itu mengambil perlengkapannya sendiri sampai-sampai Direktur memintanya untuk memberikan kepada pria itu?

Dan disinilah dia. Duduk di kursi paling depan yang menghadap langsung kearah ketiga anak buahnya. Termasuk anggota baru. Di depannya sudah terletak sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berisi perlengkapan polisi untuk anggota barunya. Setelah menerima kotak itu, dengan ragu-ragu ia membukanya dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Dan tentu saja hanya kartu identitas serta alat untuk mengakses informasi rahasia dari kepolisian.

"Detektif Kim Moon Bin, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ujar Hye Ra sambil memberikan kotak ditangannya kepada Kim Moon Bin. Hye Ra mengulurkan tangannya di depan Moon Bin.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," Moon Bin menyalami tangan Hye Ra.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, terlihat Joo Hyuk dan Rae Sun yang memandang penuh selidik. Pasalnya, entah mereka sadari atau tidak, Hye Ra dan Moon Bin bersalaman dalam waktu beberapa menit. Dan mungkin mereka tak akan melepaskan tangan satu sama lain jika Rae Sun tidak mengambil tindakan dengan berdehem.

"Detektif Kim," Joo Hyuk menghampiri Moon Bin yang sibuk memasangkan kartu identitas di dada kirinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah pistol air?"

Sebenarnya Moon Bin sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk Joo Hyuk bahkan sebelum pria itu bertanya, tapi demi menaikkan _image_ -nya agar terlihat lebih jenius, ia berpura-pura untuk berpikir. Entah kenapa Hye Ra yang tak sengaja melihat kelakuan Moon Bin justru merasa muak. Mungkinkah karena kelakuan pria itu yang dianggap Hye Ra kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku kira kau tak akan paham walau aku memberitahumu, jadi tak perlu mengharapkan jawaban dariku," jawab Moon Bin kemudian.

Hye Ra berdecak tak percaya. Jawaban macam apa itu? Bagaimana bisa ada seorang detektif yang begitu sombong seperti Moon Bin? Dia yang dianggap sebagai detektif ulung saja akan selalu dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan orang jika ia mengerti jawabannya. Atau mungkin Moon Bin tidak bisa menjawab?

"Letnan Park, tidakkah kau merasa bahwa Detektif Kim itu sangat keren?" bisik Rae Sun tiba-tiba.

Seketika Hye Ra terjingkat. Bukan karena tiba-tiba Rae Sun berbisik tepat di sebalahnya, melainkan karena gadis itu mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal. Bola mata Hye Ra memutar saat memandang Moon Bin. Ia mencari-cari bagian mana yang dianggap keren oleh Rae Sun.

Jika dilihat tingginya kira-kira seratus delapan puluh delapan senti karena hampir sama dengan Joo Hyuk. Lalu, dengan pakaian longgarnya yang berwarna hitam itu bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu kurus. Tidak seperti Joo Hyuk yang berisi dan memiliki bentuk perut atletis. Ia tahu itu karena ia yang menjadi wali Joo Hyuk ketika pria itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit sebab menerima tembakan di bagian perutnya saat bertugas.

"Rae Sun- _ah_ , apa aku perlu meminjamkan kacamata milik Direktur untukmu?" jawab Hye Ra yang juga berbisik.

Rae Sun yang sebelumnya sedang asik memandang Moon Bin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Joo Hyuk, kini kepalanya berputar. Berhenti tepat menghadap Hye Ra yang menatapnya datar. Hye Ra memang cantik, sangat malah, tapi kenapa gadis itu sepertinya tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Jangan coba-coba memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal! Pikirkan saja kasu pembunuhan huruf garismu itu!" desis Hye Ra seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak buahnya. Rae Sun yang mulai merasakan kekuatan negatif langsung menelan ludahnya dan pergi menghampiri Joo Hyuk.

#

Kelopak mata Hyun Ri semakin membesar saat ia menatap beberapa layar yang menampilkan seorang pembawa acara dari berbagai sudut. Matanya cokelatnya yang dikenal seperti mata elang tersebut akan terlihat benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah mulai melihat hasil rekaman dari kameramen. Apalagi jika pada saat siaran langsung. Seperti sekarang.

Siapa saja yang melihat Hyun Ri pada saat bekerja seperti ini, pasti akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis yang sudah ahli dalam bidang di balik layar. Tapi sebenarnya ia baru menggeluti profesinya ini selama sepuluh bulan. Dan ia langsung jadi produser karena kemampuan editingnya yang menakjubkan.

Lalu kenapa tidak jadi editor saja? Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Tapi menurut apa yang ia dengar dari rekan-rekan kerjanya, Direktur kantornya memilihnya sebagai produser agar ia bisa mengajarkan hal-hal yang baik kepada anggota tim nya. Alasan yang masuk akal. Karena memang itu yang terjadi.

"Kamera 1, bisa kau perlahan memperlihatkan wajah Tuan Lee Hong Bin dari vas bunga di sampingnya?" ujar Hyun Ri melalui _mic_ yang terhubung langsung dengan _earphone_ yang dikenakan oleh setiap _crew_ di lokasi syuting.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Hyun Ri, tampak salah satu kamera mengambil gambar sesuai keinginannya. Ada sebuah rasa kepuasan saat para _crew_ bisa mengerti bahasa serta apa yang diinginkannya untuk membuat hasil pengambilan gambar menjadi terlihat bagus dan berkualitas.

"Oh! Produser, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di lokasi syuting," ujar salah satu editor yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan layar-layar di depannya.

Pandangan Hyun Ri langsung tertuju ke layar yang ditunjuk oleh editor tadi. Dahinya mengernyit saat tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita datang dan membelakangi kamera. Orang sialan seperti apa yang memasuki lokasi syuting yang siaran secara langsung. Hyun Ri membanting bolpoinnya sebelum bergegas menuju lokasi.

#

Sebuah tangan putih dan panjang itu terulur sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung kalang kabut dan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menyeret pemilik tangan tersebut. Dan tepat sedetik sebelum _security_ datang, muncul seorang wanita tinggi dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi-tinggi menghampiri pemiliki tangan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Wajah wanita itu membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya langsung membeku dan tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan tajam yang biasanya hanya terlihat pada saat pemiliknya melakukan editing dan mengontrol siaran langsung itu kini terlihat diluar jam kerjanya. Guratan marah dibawah matanya semakin membuat wanita itu mirip dengan tokoh ibu tiri dalam dongeng _cinderella_ yang akan memarahi anak tirinya tersebut.

Dua _security_ yang datang langsung menghampiri pemilik tangan dari seorang wanita itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kedua _security_ itu hanya terdiam dan tak menyeret atau melakukan apapun kepada wanita tadi.

"Produser Shin, dia seorang jaksa" bisik salah satu _security_ saat Hyun Ri, tokoh ibu tiri, bertanya kenapa petugas keamanan tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada pembuat onar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hyun Ri menghampiri jaksa wanita itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sebuah senyuman licik terpancar di wajahnya saat Hyun Ri melihat siapa jaksa tersebut. Sudah lama tak bertemu dan kini bertemu lagi lalu wanita di depannya menghancurkan pekerjaannya. Bagus sekali, bukankah semua orang bilang bahwa kesan pertama sangat penting. Hyun Ri heran, apa jaksa memiliki hak untuk menghancurkan karir orang lain. Atau lebih sederhana dan singkatnya seenaknya sendiri.

"Saya Jaksa Sun Yae Chi dari kejaksaan Seoul menuntut Tuan Lee Hong Bin sebagai pelaku penggelapan dana," jelas jaksa itu sambil menunjukkan surat perintah penangkapan.

Sekilas Hyun Ri memandang pengusaha paruh baya yang terlihat gelagapan di belakangnya. Ia tahu betul jika tugas dari jaksa adalah menemukan penjahat lalu menangkapnya dengan cara menuntut. Tapi apakah sopan jika Sun Yae Chi melakukan pekerjaannya dengan merusak pekerjaan orang lain?

Baiklah, sebenarnya tak ada masalah apapun antara Hyun Ri dan Yae Chi. Tapi Hyun Ri merasa telah diremehkan karena kedatangan wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu disaat ia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Ayolah, siapa orang di dunia ini yang suka pekerjaannya diganggu oleh orang lain? Bahkan Hyun Ri akan berubah menjadi mengerikan jika Hyung Won mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Tidakkah kau mempelajari bahwa mengganggu pekerjaan orang lain itu tidak sopan?" tanya Hyun Ri sambil tersenyum. Yae Chi juga ikut tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hyun Ri.

"Benar, dan Anda sedang menghambat pekerjaan seorang jaksa saat ini," balas Yae Chi. Kepalanya memiring untuk menatap Hyun Ri lebih rendah.

Sudah diduga. Hyun Ri selalu mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Siapapun orang yang menjadi Hyun Ri saat itu pasti akan lansung menampar Yae Chi dengan keras. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu yang terlebih dulu menghambat pekerjaannya tapi justru gadis itu menyalahkannya. Apa kekuasaan dan hak jaksa menyamai kekuasaan dan hak dari Tuhan? Begitukah menurut Yae Chi? Lucu sekali.

"Saya minta maaf akan hal itu, tapi sepertinya Anda tak jauh berbeda dengan Saya," kali ini senyuman puas terpatri diwajah Hyun Ri yang bersih itu.

Sedangkan sudut bibir Yae Chi yang awalnya terangkat seketika mengendur dan digantikan dengan tatapan mata dingin. Hyun Ri terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Yae Chi yang secepat kilat itu. Yae Chi pikir ia akan takut dan mengalah karena tatapan mengintimidasinya itu? Jangan harap! Tidak ada yang membuat Hyun Ri takut selain hancurnya acara televisi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bawa Lee Hong Bin ke kantor untuk dimintai keterangan!" bentak Yae Chi kepada anak buahnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihatnya berbicara dengan Hyun Ri.

Lagi-lagi Hyun Ri memandang Hong Bin yang kali ini terlihat sedang meminta tolong kepadanya. Cih, ia saja tak mengenal siapa Hong Bin selain pengusaha tua yang menyukai daramuda. Jadi untuk apa pria itu meminta tolong padanya. Terlebih lagi di depan Yae Chi.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Nona Shin Hyun Ri," ujar Yae Chi yang menggunakan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Hyun Ri. Tersirat sebuah nada kekesalan di dalamnya. Entah karena apa, tapi sepertinya Hyun Ri tahu penyebabnya.

Setelah melihat punggung Yae Chi yang menghilang dari balik pintu lokasi syuting, mata Hyun Ri terasa perih. Ia merasa seperti akan meneteskan air mata saat melihat Yae Chi.

Ada sebuah ingatan buruk yang secara otomatis muncul di benaknya saat melihat gadis itu. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakan ingatan tersebut. Setelah kini akhirnya ia hampir benar-benar melupakannya, Yae Chi kembali muncul dan menyiramkan air garam ke atas luka hatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menahan rasa sakit itu atau meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Yae Chi karena membangkitkan rasa sakit itu kembali?

#

Aroma sedap sudah tercium saat Hyung Won berada di dapur restorannya selama dua puluh menit. Jika seseorang memasak sebuah bahan makanan dengan wajah serius agar mendapatkan rasa yang diinginkan. Berbeda dengan Hyung Won. Walaupun api mengepul di atas alat penggorengannya, tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi senyuman yang tidak pernah mengendur sedikitpun tersebut.

Dan perlu diketahui, ini juga kali pertama Hyung Won memasak sambil tersenyum layaknya orang terkena gangguan jiwa. Pasalnya kali ini ia ditemani oleh seorang gadis yang membuatnya tergila-gila beberapa bulan terakhir. Gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat sulit memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain. Tapi ia termasuk pria beruntung yang mampu mendapatkan hatinya selain Ayah dari wanita itu tentunya.

"Hyun Won- _sshi_ , bisakah kau memberiku sebuah saran?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hyung Won.

"Kau bisa meminta saran dengan duduk, disini terlalu berbahaya" jawab Hyung Won tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari aktivitasnya.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Hyung Won, gadis itu kembali ke kursinya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, perhatiannya terus tertuju kepada Hyung Won yang sedang bergulat dengan api. Sejujurnya, hanya dengan melihat Hyung Won berdiri di depannya tanpa melakukan apapun saja sudah membuat pria itu terlihat begitu keren dan memikat. Apalagi sekarang pria itu sedang menunjukkan bakat memasaknya secara langsung. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi apa yang dilakukan Hyung Won saat ini pasti mampu membuat setiap gadis merasakan getaran di dalam dirinya.

Karena begitu sibuknya memperhatikan Hyung Won, gadis berparas model itu tak sadar bahwa saat ini Hyung Won sudah berada di depannya. Untuk mengembalikan kesadaran dari gadisnya, Hyung Won melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian usahanya berhasil.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis itu saat tersadar sudah berada tepat di depan Hyung Won. Mungkin ia tidak akan malu jika jarak antara wajahnya dan Hyung Won tidak sedekat ini. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hyung Won yang teratur menyapu wajahnya. Dan ia juga bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria itu yang memiliki ciri khas. Sebuah aroma _mint_ yang menyejukkan.

"Rae In- _sshi_ , bukankah kau tadi meminta saran. Tentang apa?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Rae In terlonjak dari dalam dunianya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar tersadar. Ia sudah bisa kembali mengontrol dirinya. Tapi ia masih merasa malu karena mata hitam Hyung Won yang masih terus memandangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika sedang menerima tatapan tenang dari Hyung Won.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku mencobanya," Rae In mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah piring di dihadapannya.

Bola matanya berbinar saat melihat hidangan di depannya. Sebuah pasta dengan saus udang serta kepiting yang menggiurkan. Saus berwarna putih kental itu terlihat meleleh diatas gulungan pasta. Apa yang akan tejadi jika pasta itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya?

Demi mempertahankan sisi _feminim_ nya di depan orang yang disukainya, Rae In menyendok sedikit pasta itu lalu melahapnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum bola matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tersenyum memandang Hyung Won. Sedangkan pria yang dipandangnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Bagiamana bisa Hyung Won menebak selera srta _style_ makanannya? Darimana pria itu tahu jika ia sangat menyukai udang dalam bentuk apapun?

Dari _internet_ tentu saja. Yoon Rae In adalah seorang aktris serta model. Semua tentang dirinya tersaji lengkap dalam blog-blog di _internet_. Kecuali hubungannya dengan Hyung Won yang masih baru dan bersifat rahasia ini. Jadi Rae In menyimpulkan bahwa Hyung Won mengerti tentang dirinya melalui _internet_. Ia tidak ingin berpikir lebih dengan menganggap Hyung Won bertanya ke orang-orang terdekatnya mengenai dirinya. Ayolah, Hyung Won juga seorang publik figur jadi kehidupannya tidak selonggar orang biasa.

"Jadi apa yang perlu aku beri saran?" Hyung Won kembali bersuara.

"Begini, aku memiliki satu orang sahabat lagi. Dia baru pulang dari Australia beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan dia sorang koki sepertimu, jadi hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan sebagai penyambutan?"

Berbicara kalimat pendek yang menurut Rae In cukup panjang itu membuatnya sudah tak sabar untuk mencoba lagi masakan Hyung Won. Jadi ia kembali melahap pastanya. Kali ini ia tidak se _feminim_ dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ia juga tidak berkelakuan seperti dirinya saat makan _ramen_ di apartemen Hye Ra atau Seung Hye.

"Bagaimana jika buku catatan?"

Melihat cara makan Rae In yang cukup menyenangkan, membuat Hyung Won penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya rasa dari masakannya. Bagaimana bisa sepiring pasta bisa membuat seseorang berubah dan menjadi gila makan. Untung saja ia sudah menghilangkan semua kandungan lemak yang ada di dalamnya. Jika tidak, mungkin besok Rae In akan kembal berubah dan menjadi babi.

"Dia seorang koki, bukan penulis lagu atau novelis. Kenapa memberinya buku catatan?" komentar Rae In yang merasa tak sependapat dengan Hyung Won.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir buku catatan hanya untuk penulis lagu dan novelis?" seloroh Hyung Won tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula kau yang meminta saran, jadi kenapa kau mengomentarinya. Ingat! Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk berpendapat,"

"Kau ini seorang koki atau ahli hukum sebenarnya?"

Mungkin Hyung Won belum begitu paham akan sifat Rae In yang keras kepala, tapi sebaiknya pria itulah yang mengalah. Atau tidak, jangan harap untuk mendapatkan kabar dari Rae In selama beberapa minggu. Hye Ra dan Seung Hye sudah sangat berpengalaman akan hal itu.

"Hah!" Hyung Won mendesah pelan dan meletakkan sendoknya. "Koki juga bisa menggunakan buku catatan, Rae In- _sshi_. Mereka bisa menuliskan resep-resep mereka disana,"

Seketika Rae In terdiam. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Hyung Won. Atau memang benar. Jika para koki tidak menulis resep-resepnya, mungkin saja mereka akan lupa. Karena resep yang mereka temukan tentu saja tidak hanya satu. Jadi memiliki buku catatan sebagai tempat menulis resep merupakan ide yang cukup bagus.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lain kali jika berpendapat tolong sertakan dengan alasan, Hyung Won- _sshi_ ,"

Lagi-lagi Hyung Won terkekeh. "Tadinya aku ingin memberi alasan, tapi kau terlebih dulu berkomentar,"

Hyung Won kembali benar. Rae In adalah tipe seorang gadis yang mau mengakui kesalahannya walaupun keras kepala, jadi ia tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar ucapan Hyung Won yang sangat benar. Sekilas ia melirik Hyung Won yang lagi-lagi memandangnya lekat-lekat. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dengan kembali melahap pastanya yang mulai dingin.

"Hyung Won-sshi, apa baik-baik saja berada di restoran orang malam-malam begini?" bisik Rae In saat sempat melihat jarum jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Apa maksudmu orang? Ini restoranku,"

"Kalau begitu kau hewan?"

"Mari kita sudahi perdebatan konyol ini,"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hyung Won, indera pendengar Rae In mendengar suara dobrakan dari arah pintu. Hyung Won langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu. Tanpa memeperdulikan Rae In yang mematung di tempatnya karena takut, Hyung Won beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyung Won kembali di hadapan Rae In dengan memopong seorang gadis. Saat kedua orang itu sudah berada di depan Rae In, ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat. Pasti gadis yang dibawa Hyung Won benar-benar mengalami kesulitan sehingga mabuk. Karena tak mungkin jika aroma alkohol itu berasal dari Hyung Won. Pria itu bahkan tidak menenggak setetespun cairan.

#

Semua lampu di setiap lorong kantor kejaksaan telah dipadamkan. Begitu juga dengan lampu-lampu dari ruangan yang ada. Kecuali sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong lantai empat. Sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya tertempel sebuah plakat bertuliskan 'Jaksa Sun Yae Chi' dan 'Detektif Cha Eun Woo'.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sedangkan di atas meja tersebut tak hanya ada tumpukan berkas-berkas kasus yang ditanganinya. Melainkan juga ada kaleng-kaleng alkohol yang sudah tidak berisi ikut menghiasi. Berharap besok pagi petugas kebersihan memahami keadaannya dan menyemprotkan setengah botol dari pengharum ruangan untuk ruangannya.

Setelah sekian lama Yae Chi tidak meminum apalagi menyentuh alkohol, kini ia kembali merasakan pahitnya minuman yang menjadi kesukaan setiap orang yang sedang mengalami kesulitan tersebut. Semua itu karena dirinya baru saja menerima sesuatu yang memiliki rasa pahit yang sama dengan alkohol.

Atau mungkin jauh lebih pahit.

Karena begitu pahitnya, ia merasa tak ada sesuatu apapun yang bisa menggantikan atau menghilangkan rasa tersebut. Cukup sudah kehidupannya sebagai jaksa yang hanya menuntut orang walau orang itu tidak bersalah. Cukup sudah ia menerima cacian dari kerabat korban yang justru berakhir sebagai pelaku kejahatan. Ia tak ingin lagi menerima hal pahit itu lagi.

Bukannya ia tak menginginkan untuk merasa kesulitan disaat tidak ada hidup yang selalu berjalan mulus, tapi ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan rasa bersalah di dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi menampung rasa bersalah itu di dalam dirinya. Jika ada alat yang bisa untuk memperlihatkan isi dari tubuh manusia, mungkin yang terlihat di dalam alat itu adalah lima puluh persen rasa bersalah di dalam tubuhnya.

Wajar memang jika seorang manusia merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Yae Chi tidaklah semudah dan sesederhana rasa bersalah pada umumnya. Dan bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya melupakan rasa bersalahnya tersebut. Tapi justru semakin keras ia mencoba, perasaan itu semakin melawan dan memaksa dirinya untuk merasakan itu.

Satu tahun sudah ia menjalani hidupnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang tiada akhirnya. Dan selama itu pula ia hidup dalam pura-pura. Ia berpura-pura baik-baik saja di setiap orang, baik rekan maupun klien-nya. Ia juga berpura-pura tersenyum di depan keluarganya. Tapi justru apa yang ia lakukan itu membuat hatinya semakin tersayat.

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Berpura-pura melupakan kesalahannya yang lampau walau tidak benar-benar bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi siapa yang mengetahui kehendak Tuhan? Mungkin saja ia akan benar-benar lupa dan terbiasa melupakannya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Prang!

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat saat mendengar salah satu kaleng alkoholnya terjatuh. Matanya yang sipit terlihat begitu mengerikan karena _eyeliner_ -nya luntur. Serta _lipstick_ yang selalu memalsukan keadaannya kini juga meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia terduduk dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil mantel dan bersiap pulang. Tapi ketika ia akan melangkahkan kaki, ia tak sengaja menyenggol berkas-berkas kasusnya sehingga terjatuh.

Dengan malas Yae Chi berjongkok untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa benar-benar malas dan ingin segera pulang lalu tidur. Tapi mengingat pandangan orang lain mengenai dirinya yang menganggap dia adalah jaksa paling bijaksana di departemennya, jadi ia memaksakan diri untuk membereskannya sendiri. Walau dalam keadaan mabuk ia harus tetap bisa mempertahankan pandangan orang lain. Setidaknya hanya itulah hal positif yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Disaat sedang sibuk menata kembali berkas-berkasnya, indera penglihat Yae Chi tak sengaja menangkap sebuah berkas yang terlihat sudah kusut dan berubah warna menjadi kekuningan. Dengan kasar Yae Chi melemparkan berkas-berkas kasusnya yang sudah ada di tangannya dan mengambil berkas kasus yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

Diatas _cover_ berkas kasus itu, tertulis 'Kasus Kecelakaan Pertigaan Kangwon-do'. Seketika Yae Chi merasakan pelupuk matanya perih. Kedua kakinya juga terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga sehingga tak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian pelupuk matanya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mata. Sebutir demi sebutir kristal menyusuri pipinya. Yae Chi terduduk di lantai ruangannya yang dingin sambil terisak. Lalu seiring dengan detikan jarum jam, isakan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan yang keras.

Dimalam yang sunyi dan gelap itu, lorong kantor kejaksaan di lantai dua terasa berbeda dan tak nyaman dengan tangisan Yae Chi. Tangisan yang membuat siapapun pendengarnya tidak lagi merasakan takut, melainkan rasa sakit yang amat perih di dalam hatinya. Orang-orang mungkin akan ikut merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan Jaksa Sun Yae Chi. Tapi memang sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika setiap manusia merasakan kerasnya hidup. Karena sebaik apapun Tuhan, Beliau tidak akan memberikan umatnya hidup yang selalu enak dan sesuai keinginan manusia.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3

_Dalam sekejap kedua mobil yang hancur dan hampir tak berbentuk itu telah di kerumuni oleh sekelompok manusia. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat bergerak untuk menolong orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kejadian yang mengejutkan itu._

 _Pasalnya, jalanan yang jarang menjadi lokasi kecelakaan kini telah berubah menjadi mengerikan. Ada dua mobil sedan berbeda warna yang saling bertabrakan. Semua orang yang berada disana tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan penyebab dari kecelakaan tersebut. Tapi mereka beransumsi bahwa pria yang berada di salah satu mobil adalah pelaku utamanya._

 _Ada aroma alkohol yang cukup menyengat dari dalam mobil pria itu saat orang-orang mendekatinya. Mabuk! Pria itu sedang mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk. Berani-beraninya pria tua itu melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu. Dan sekarang atas ulahnya itu, ada seorang korban yang terluka._

 _Orang-orang itu hanya sibuk saling berbisik untuk menyalahkan si pria sebelum akhirnya petugas kepolisian dan ambulan datang. Seperti orang yang tak sadar jika menghambat pekerjaan, orang-orang itu tetap berkerumun dan tidak memberikan jalan bagi petugas keselamatan untuk membawa kedua korban masuk ke ambulan._

" _Semuanya silakan mundur, dan jangan lewati garis pembatas" ujar seorang detektif wanita saat anak buahnya memasang garis polisi di sekeliling kedua mobil tersebut._

" _Detektif, tolong hukum pria itu seberat-beratnya. Dia adalah penyebab dari kecelakaan ini!" seru seorang ibu sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan tangannya ke arah pria yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mobil untuk dipindahkan ke ambulan._

" _Kita akan mencari semua bukti-buktinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat pernyataan," jawab detektif yang sama dengan nada bijaksana._

" _Letnan, sepertinya kecelakaan ini adalah percobaan pembunuhan. Karena salah satu korban sepertinya sedang mabuk," bisik seorang pria muda kepada detektif wanita yang masih memandang lokasi kecelakaan lekat-lekat._

" _Kau bahkan belum mencari bukti dan sudah membuat pernyataan," seru detektif wanita itu marah. "Apa kau anggap dirimu seorang detektif jika seperti itu?"_

 _#_

 _Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang memasukki ruang persidangan dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum tiba-tiba kedua matanya terasa perih. Ada perasaan tak rela dalam hatinya saat melihat pria itu duduk di balik meja terdakwa._

" _Hakim akan memasukki ruangan, dimohon untuk berdiri semua"_

 _Sesuai perintah salah satu petugas persidangan itu, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang sidang berdiri. Termasuk dirinya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap saat melihat hakim yang bertanggung jawab pada persidangan tersebut._

" _Silakan duduk kembali,"_

 _Seakan sudah menjadi tombol otomatis, setiap orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengikuti perintah dari petugas dengan tertib. Ia masih tak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi penuh harapnya saat sang hakim memandangnya sekilas lalu beralih kepada jaksa penuntut._

" _Pihak penuntut, silakan sampaikan hasil penyelidikan Anda," ujar Hakim untuk memulai persidangan._

" _Saya menuntut terdakwa Shin Won Ho sebagai pelaku percobaan pembunuhan terhadap korban Oh Ha Young," ucap seorang jaksa perempuan sambil berdiri dari tempatnya._

" _Pihak pembela, silakan memberi pernyataan" Hakim laki-laki muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang duduk di kursi roda tadi._

 _Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaksa, seorang pria yang terlihat berumur tiga puluhan itu berdiri sambil memandang sang Jaksa. Mata cokelat pria yang bekerja sebagai pengacara umum itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat sang jaksa menyerah._

" _Keberatan," pengacara itu mulai bersuara._

" _Pembela, apa Anda memiliki dasar atas apa yang Anda ucapkan?"_

" _Iya, karena saat itu terdakwa sudah dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Jadi mustahil jika dia berkendara di jalan raya terlebih pada saati malam hari."_

 _Ia yang hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat pembela dan penuntut saling beradu mulut untuk berperang dalam persidangan kini perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat melihat pria itu berusaha melindungi Ayahnya._

 _Benar, pria paruh baya yang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi namun kini duduk di kursi terdakwa itu adalah Ayah kandungnya. Sosok pria yang tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan walau sekecil apapun itu. Coba bayangkan saja, jika seorang pria tidak mampu membunuh seekor nyamuk atau semut, apakah mungkin jika pria itu membunuh manusia?_

" _Keberatan," sambar Jaksa. "Mungkin saja keadaan terdakwa saat ini dikarenakan kecelakaan itu," lanjutnya._

 _Semua orang yang menjadi penonton saling pandang. Mengingat kondisi kedua mobil setelah kecelakan sangatlah hancur, jadi mungkin saja kondisi terdakwa di sebabkan oleh kecelakaan itu. Tidak seperti pemikiran orang-orang itu, ia justru berpikir bahwa Ayahnya telah dijebak. Kecelakaan ini tidak disebabkan oleh Ayahnya!_

" _Saya memiliki bukti DNA terdakwa pada hari kecelakaan," Jaksa memberikan selembar kertas kepada Hakim. "Di bukti tersebut, tertulis pernyataan bahwa kondisi terdakwa sedang dibawah kendali alkohol,"_

" _Keberatan," seakan tak mau kalah, pengacara dari Ayahnya uga ikut berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang jaksa dengan tajam "Apa mungkin seseorang yang memiliki alergi terhadap alkohol bisa mabuk?"_

" _Pembela, apa Anda pikir bukti yang kami bawa adalah palsu?" tanya Jaksa sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kau kalah pengacara._

" _Pembela, dalam bukti ini terdapat stempel resmi dari Departemen Forensik," tambah Hakim yang membuat pengacara tersudut._

 _Lagi-lagi semua penonton saling berbisik dan menghujat Ayahnya. Apa yang pengacara itu lakukan? Bukankah pria itu sudah memiliki bukti yang banyak dan akurat untuk membebaskan Ayahnya. Kenapa tidak langsung saja berikan semua bukti itu?_

" _Jika aku langsung mengeluarkan semua bukti, maka persidangan tidak akan menarik,"_

 _Ucapan pengacara itu beberapa menit yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Persetan dengan persidangan yang menarik. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebebasan Ayahnya. Karena Ayahnya memang tidak bersalah._

" _Pembela, tidak hanya alkohol yang bisa membuat kita mabuk. Tidakkah seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu?" jaksa melemparkan senyuman ke arah pengacara. Ada sebuah rasa kepuasan di dalam mata jaksa itu._

 _Terlihat kedua tangan pengacara mengepal. Ia yang duduk di kursi penonton mendesah tak sabar. Dasar pengacara bodoh. Menghadapi jaksa itu dengan emosi bukanlah cara yang bagus. Seingatnya ia sudah memberitahu pengacara itu bahwa harus tetap tenang dan santai jika menghadapi jaksa wanita itu._

 _Ia bisa bicara seperti itu karena ia mengenal gadis itu. Ia adalah senior serta ketua tim dari gadis itu. Lalu kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjadi jaksa dalam persidangan Ayahnya? Di dalam persidangan sudah ada peraturan bahwa anggota keluarga sebaiknya tidak ijut campur agar persidangan berjalan dengan adil._

 _Persidangan berjalan selama hampir satu jam, dan kini tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk mendengar keputusan dari Hakim. Selain sangat mengenal gadis yang menjadi jaksa, ia juga sangat paham dengan hakim yang bertanggung jawab. Ia sangat tahu bahwa hakim itu adalah hakim yang sangat adil._

 _Dan tibalah waktunya untuk pembacaan keputusan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berdoa agar Ayahnya dibebaskan. Sebagai seorang jaksa, ia sangat paham jika keadilan ditegakkan untuk menghukum orang-orang yang bersalah. Namun saat ini Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang bersalah. Jadi persidangan ini akan menjadi tak adil jika Ayahnya dipenjara sedangkan pelaku sesungguhnya berkeliaran dengan bebas diluar sana._

" _Setelah mempertimbangkan semua bukti-bukti yang ada, Saya sebagai Hakim menyatakan bahwa terdakwa Shin Won Ho bersalah,"_

 _Deru napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cepat. Tidak! Ayahnya tidak bersalah! Seseorang pasti telah menjabaknya. Dan seharusnya hukum bersifat adil untuk tidak menangkap korban dan membiarkan pelakunya berkeliaran._

" _Dan karena kesalahannya itu, kami akan menjatuhkan hukuman penjara selama dua puluh tahun kepada terdakwa._

 _Palu yang berada di genggaman Hakim telah menghasilkan bunyi ketukan sebanyak tiga kali. Tidak! Ayahnya tidak bersalah. Tangisnya pecah saat melihat kursi roda Ayahnya di dorong oleh salah satu petugas dan hilang di balik salah satu pintu yang ada._

 _Inilah awal bagi Ayahnya merasakan ketidakadilan. Sebagai seorang anak yang bekerja di bidang hukum, ia merasa bahwa ia telah gagal. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai Jaksa Penuntut. Ia ingin untuk menjunjung keadilan dengan menggunakan hukum. Dan sekarang telah menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa tak bisa lagi mempercayai hukum._

#

Sebutir _ramen_ yang sudah setengah masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu tidak jadi merasakan bagaimana isi perutnya. Dengan joroknya ia langsung memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar sesuatu dari Joo Hyuk. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat selera makannya langsung hilang.

"Korban kali ini adalah seorang direktur perusahaan pemasaran," tambah Rae Sun.

Hye Ra meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar. Membuat Moon Bin yang tidur sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja langsung berjingkat. Kedua mata pria itu telah dihiasi dengan kantung panda dan sekeliling mulutnya sudah ditumbuhi bulu-bulu rambut.

"Sekali saja biarkan aku merasakan makanan hambar ini tanpa mendengarkan laporanmu itu!" bentak Hye Ra.

Moon Bin yang kembali tertidur kini lagi-lagi terjingkat. Apa yang pria itu lakukan? Sejak hari pertama masuk ke dalam timnya, pria itu tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh berkas-berkas kasus yang ditanganinya. Dan kegiatannya hanyalah menerima jatah makan lalu tidur.

"Detektif Kim, apa kau datang kesini untuk berpindah makan dan tidur?" seru Hye Ra tak sadar.

Rae Sun yang lebih memilih bungkam hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pada saat atasannya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak marah saja sudah membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Apalagi jika saat ini ia sedaang marah? Bagaimana tidak, pelaku pembunuhan huruf garis telah memberi mereka satu korban lagi. Namun memiliki satu anggota lagi tidak membuat pekerjaan Hye Ra semakin ringan, justru semakin berat.

"Aku akan melakukan bagianku, jadi kenapa kau harus marah?" gumam Moon Bin yang bersiap untuk kembali tidur.

"YA! Kim Moon Bin!" bentak Hye Ra dengan suara melengkingnya.

Seketika seluruh petugas kepolisian yang ada langsung memandangnya. Joo Hyuk dan Rae Sun menghela napas panjang sebelum membangunkan Moon Bin. Dan sedetik setelah pria itu mulai tersadar, dengan kesal Hye Ra menyiramkan air tepat pada muka Moon Bin.

Baiklah, tak ada seorangpun yang berani menyelamatkan seekor kucing dari amukan predator. Siapapun yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap jika besok Moon Bin masih bisa datang ke kantor tanpa mendapatkan cakaran sedikitpun.

"Kau!" telunjuk Hye Ra berubah menjadi pistol dan siap untuk menembak Moon Bin jika pria itu tidak melakukan perintahnya. "Pergi ke lokasi penemuan korban! Sekarang!"

"Letnan, kau bisa menyuruhku dengan baik-baik," gumam Moon Bin sambil bersiap mengambil perlengkapan detektifnya yang akan ia bawa. Wajahnya yang tidak cukup tampan terlihat begitu mengerikan. Rambut yang sedikit panjang serta berjenggot. Ditambah lagi dengan siraman air penuh perhatian dari atasannya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Tunjukkan apa yang kau miliki, Detektif Kim" suara Hye Ra sudah kembali normal.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Moon Bin dengan sedikit malas.

Dari belakang pria itu, hampir semua petugas kantor polisi meneriakkan semangat untuknya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum setiap dari mereka mendapat hadiah spesial dari Hye Ra. Tatapan penuh amarah yang siap membunuhmu.

#

Terik matahari yang begitu menyengat langsung menembak kulitnya sesaat setelah ia menuruni mobil. Kenapa juga atasannya itu menyuruhnya ke lokasi penemuan korban yang ada di sebuah lapangan sekolah menengah di musim panas yang sedang terik seperti ini. Atasannya itu bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya, dan sekali bicara gadis itu sudah membentaknya dan membuatnya menderita. Lihat appa yang terjadi jika ia menemukan pelakunya. Apakah gadis itu akan berlutut karena semua kesalahannya?

"Detektif, kau sudah datang?" panggil seorang pria yang menghampiri Moon Bin.

Moon Bin menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Untung saja ia membawa kacamata hitam. Jadi ia bisa sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Dan setidaknya kacamata hitam itu mampu membuat pasri siswa yang memandangnya langsung histeris. Eih, apa sudah tak ada pria tampan lagi di angkatan mereka? Kenapa mereka begitu bahagia saat melihatnya. Yah, perlu diakui bahwa sewaktu masih sekolah dulu dia adalah pria idaman.

Pria yang menghampiri Moon Bin tadi mengajaknya untuk lebih dekat dangan posisi ditemukannya korban. Kepala Moon Bin memiring. Ia mendeteksi korban itu dengan melihatnya dari balik kaca mata. Lalu kepalanya mendongak. Menatap gedung sekolah yang berada di samping kirinya.

Dari laporan yang sempat ia baca mengenai kasus pembunuhan huruf garis, penyebab kematian adalah sebuah obat mematikan yang dihirupkan kepada korban oleh pelaku. Namun korban yang ia lihat memiliki sebuah bekas guratan dilehernya. Apa mungkin motif dari pembunuh itu berubah menjadi mencekik korbannya?

Moon Bin mengambil sebuah sarung tangan karet dari saku celana _jeans_ -nya. Setelah mengenakannya, ia menghampiri korban yang masih tergeletak di tempatnya. Di lengan korban itu terdapat sebuah huruf I yang dibawahnya adalah sebuah gelombang.

"Gelombang?" tanya Moon Bin pada salah satu petugas.

"Iya, ini kode baru yang dibuat oleh pelaku," jawab petugas itu.

Lima kode sebelumnya adalah sebuah garis lurus yang membentuk sudut berbeda-beda. Dan kali ini adalah sebuah gelombang. Kode garis saja ia belum melihatnya apalagi memecahkannya, dan sekarang kodenya telah berganti sebuah gelombang. Atau mungkin pelaku dari korban kali ini bukanlah pelaku sebenarnya. Melainkan orang lain yang mengetahui kasus ini dan tak sengaja membunuh orang lalu membuat kode yang tidak sesuai.

"Siapa yang menemukan korban ini?" Moon Bin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Di dalam otaknya telah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan mengenai korban ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab barang satupun dari rasa penasarannya tersebut. Baiklah, untuk saat ini anggap saja bahwa korban pria bertubuh gempal itu termasuk korban dari pembunuh huruf garis.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di lokasi itu, Moon Bin bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kantor dan melapor kepada Hye Ra. Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Kim Hae Rin," gumam Moon Bin.

Untuk beberapa saat Moon Bin hanya mematung di tempatnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berlari untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik tangannya. Sama seperti saat Moon Bin melihat gadis itu beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu juga terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Moon Bin. Terlebih lagi saat ini ia sudah berada di pelukan pria itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Moon Bin, ternyata Hye Ra yang ikut pergi memeriksa lokasi dan baru saja datang itu melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh anak buahnya. Hye Ra membeku saat melihat Moon Bin memeluk gadis yang tidak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup dengan tubuh anak buahnya.

Perintahnya menyuruh Moon Bin datang ke tempat ini sudah jelas agar pria itu tidak bermalas-malasan di kantor dan supaya pria itu bisa mendapatkan beberapa persen dari kepercayaannya. Tapi lihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria itu. Berpelukan dengan seorang gadis di tempat umum dan disaat jam kerja. Apa keluarganya tidak mengajari apa yang dinamakan dengan disiplin.

"Itukah detektif yang kau anggap keren, Oh Rae Sun?" tanya Hye Ra kepada Rae Sun yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menitikkan air mata. Pria yang dicintainya telah pergi.

Hye Ra menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat Kim Moon Bin. Lalu pergi menuju ke tempat korban di temukan. Diikuti dengan Rae Sun yang terisak. Alih-alih memberi tisu atau saputangan, Joo Hyuk justru memberi gadis itu sebuah tawaan yang keras dan meledek.

#

Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan salah satu meja yang ada di restoran sederhana namun elegan tersebut. Seperti biasa, saat ini hampir seluruh tubuhnya telah tertutupi dengan berbagai jenis aksesoris. Entah itu syal atau sarung tangan. Padahal cuaca hari ini benar-benar terik.

"Kenapa belum datang juga?" gumamnya sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Sudah selama sepuluh menit ia duduk di meja yang berada di paling sudut ruangan itu. Tapi orang yang dicari-carinya belum juga datang. Seingatnya orang yang ia tunggu itu adalah tipe orang disiplin yang selalu tepat waktu. Tapi kenapa sampai tiga puluh menit setelah tempat kerjanya buka orang itu belum datang juga?

Ia menggembungkan pipinya saat tiba-tiba melihat ada seorang pria tampan memasuki restoran tempatnya menunggu. Dengan berbagai jenis persiapan ia akan tersenyum kepada pria itu jika sudah sampai di dekatnya. Dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi pria itu tepat berapa di depannya.

Senyuman paling manisnya langsung lenyap ketika mendapati pria itu tidak melihatnya dan justru langsung pergi menuju ruangan yang ada di balik sebuah rak buku. Oh, apa posisinya saat itu tidak terlihat sehingga orang yang lewat di dekatnya tidak bisa mengenali. Tapi tempatnya saat itu bisa menerima cahaya semestinya.

"Yoon Rae In," panggil seseorang.

Pandangan yang sebelumnya masih mengikuti arah perginya pria tadi kini beralih ke suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Rae In langsung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok wanita ramping berjalan menghampirnya. Untuk beberapa saat Rae In memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Rae In kepada gadis di depannya.

"Tentu saja, karena posisimu berada tepat di samping sumber cahaya" jawab gadis itu santai.

"Benarkan? Siapa saja pasti bisa melihatku di sini, kan?" ulang Rae In. Gadis yang duduk di depannya mengangguk.

"Kenapa, kau diabaikan dengan fans-mu?"

Alis Rae In bertaut. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya begitu saja kenapa ada orang yang tak mengenalinya pada saat ia duduk di tempat yang bisa dibilang mendapat cahaya lebih. Tepat disaat Rae In masih bingung, pria yang tadi lewat di depannya kembali muncul.

"Hyung Won- _sshi_ ," panggil Rae In kepada pria itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hyung Won menghentikan langkahnya namun tak membalikkan badan. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Jadi setelah hanya terdiam, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat dua orang wanita memandangnya. Salah satu dari wanita itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yoon Rae In.

"Rae In- _sshi_ , ada perlu apa kau datang kemari pagi-pagi? Apa kau tak ada jadwal?" tanya Hyung Won setelah sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku mau menemui sahabat yang kuceritakan beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawab Rae In. "Dia bekerja disini,"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Hyung Won tahu pasti Rae In merasa curiga dengan sikapnya yang mengabaikan gadis itu tadi, tapi ia lebih memilih bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena menurutnya, ada waktu yang tepat nantinya untuk memberi tahu Rae In mengenai dirinya.

"Kim Hae Rin," Rae In memandang Hae Rin yang duduk di sampingnya sambil melemparkan senyuman. "Hyung Won-sshi, sepertinya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hae Rin sebelumnya, karena dia-"

Belum sempat Rae In menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar teriakan seorang chef pria dari dapur yang memanggil Hae Rin. Seketika Hae Rin beranjak dari tempatnya karena teringat bahwa ia datang ke restoran Hyung Won untuk bekerja, bukan untuk hanya menemui teman-temannya.

"Aku datang," teriak Hae Rin sambil berlari menuju dapur dan mengenakan celemeknya.

"Rae In-sshi, apa Chef Kim sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Hyung Won.

"Ketiga sahabatku mengetahuinya, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya heran saja kenapa ia tak memberitahuku bahwa dia termasuk sahabatmu,"

"Mungkin dia ingin kau memperlakukannya seperti karyawan yang lain, dan kau tidak berbuat baik hanya karena dia adalah sahabat dari gadismu," di akhir kalimatnya, Rae In terkekeh yang juga diikuti oleh Hyung Won.

Dari balik meja dapurnya, Rae In yang melihat sahabatnya tertawa itu ikut tersenyum. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang ditunjukkan di sorot matanya.

#

Jung Seung Hye menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pelan di atas tanah dari sebuah taman bemain. Detik demi detik jarum pendek jam tangannya menemani jarum panjang untuk berpindah. Seingatnya setiap pertama kali bertemu dengannya, siapapun orang itu pasti sudah ia beritahu bahwa ia tidak suka menunggu. Namun kali ini ia sedang menunggu Tae Hwan dan juga Hye Ra. Apa karena sudah sangat lama sejak pertemuan pertama, mereka jadi lupa dengan hal yang dibenci Seung Hye?

"Jung!"

Terdengar teriakan suara dari Hye Ra yang melengking. Tidak terkejut. Seung Hye tahu jika sahabatnya itu telah mendapat satu tambahan beban lagi sehingga nada suaranya meninggi. Dan karena ia seorang psikiater, ia ingin mencoba mengurangi beban Hye Ra dengan mengajaknya ke panti asuhan.

Jika sedang mengalami kesulitan, bermain bersama anak-anak adalah cara yang paling ampuh baginya. Jadi cara itu juga akan menjadi ide yang sangat cemerlang bagi Hye Ra yang sudah lupa dengan keceriaan serta kebebasan. Ia tak tahu siapa pelaku pembunuh huruf garis, tapi orang itu benar-benar hebat karena bisa membuat orang sesabar Hye Ra berubah watak dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Hye Ra setelah sampai di depan Seung Hye.

"Tidak apa, setidaknya kau memilih untuk datang." Jawab Seung Hye dengan bijak. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang pria tinggi yang keluar dari mobil sedan hitam lalu menghampirinya. Sekilas Seung Hye melirik pria itu. "Dan kau juga tidak terlalu terlambat. Aku baru saja menunggu selama dua puluh menit," lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Ayolah, kau tahu diriku tak pernah terlambat kan?" Tae Hwan berjalan mendekati Seung Hye dan memeluknya.

Merasa diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap ada, Hye Ra berdehem untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak ikut datang ke tempat ini jika tahu akan berakhir menjadi orang ketiga, atau tetap datang dengan membawa pasangan sendiri sebagai jaga-jaga. Yang ia maksud adalah Rae Sun, karena tak mungkin ia mengajak Nam Joo Hyuk yang akan lupa waktu jika sudah bermain. Apalagi dengan anak-anak.

Sebagai psikiater, Seung Hye sudah terbiasa mengalami kesulitan atau menerima beban di pundaknya. Karena ia sudah pasti akan ikut memikul masalah dari pasiennya. Dan belum tentu juga saat ia memikirkan masalah atau mencarikan solusi untuk pasiennya, masalahnya sendiri sudah terpecahkan. Tapi kebanyakan dari masalahnya justru tergeletak dan terabaikan. Tentu saja.

Untuk memngobati rasa penatnya di kepala karena masalah-masalah yang begitu banyak, Seung Hye biasanya datang ke panti asuhan yang sekarang dikunjunginya itu lalu bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada. Setelah waktu berlalu, rasa lelah dikepalanya akan sedikit berkurang karena terkalahkan oleh rasa bahagianya. Walau rasa bahagianya itu tidak berlangsung selamanya, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan hidup terbebas dari masalah.

Dan sekarang ia kembali datang ke panti itu setelah satu minggu yang lalu sudah datang. Tapi kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan Hye Ra dan kekasihnya Tae Hwan.

Alasannya mengajak dua orang itu adalah pertama, Hye Ra sudah pasti akan mati karena rasa kesal dalam waktu beberapa hari. Pasalnya baru tadi pagi ia kembali mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada satu lagi korban pembunuhan huruf garis.

Dan tak hanya itu, Seung Hye juga mendengar dari Rae Sun bahwa Hye Ra semakin mendekati gila karena anak kucingnya mati setelah memakan sosis pemberian tetangganya. Awalnya ia ingin mengecek secara langsung bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya itu dan pasti memberi pertolongan pertama sebelum Hye Ra benar-benar gila. Tapi setelah melihatnya saat ini, Hye Ra terlihat seperti zombi. Seperti apa wujudnya, ia tak mau menjelaskan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Yang kedua, ia mengajak Tae Hwan karena pria itu selalu saja membicarakan pernikahan dengannya lalu memiliki sepuluh anak dari rahimnya. Oleh karena itu ia akan menunjukkan kepada pria itu apa yang harus dilakukan Tae Hwan jika permintaannya benar-benar terwujud.

Sebenarnya ia baik-baik saja dengan sepuluh anak, karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengandungnya dan memberi makan. Sedangkan Tae Hwan harus memperbanyak kasus yang ditanganinya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang. Dan yang lebih penting adalah Tae Hwan harus menjadi orang pertama yang datang atau sibuk jika terjadi sesuatu dengan salah satu anaknya. Karena ia sudah sibuk dengan memikirkan masalah orang lain.

"Ibu, ada Seung Hye _Noona_!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki saat melihat Seung Hye memasuki ruang belajar panti.

Satu persatu dari anak-anak itu langsung berteriak dan menghampiri Seung Hye. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berlari lalu memeluknya. Karena terlalu seringnya Seung Hye berkunjung ke tempat itu, hampir seluruh anak-anak yang ada sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Dan tak jarang dari mereka yang berumur balita memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Seung Hye- _sshi_ , kau datang lagi," seloroh seorang wanita setengah baya yang menghampiri Seung Hye dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Wanita itu menyalami Tae Hwan dan Hye Ra yang hanya terdiam di samping kanan kiri Seung Hye.

"Iya, karena aku sedang dalam proses penyembuhan kedua teman ini," Seung Hye menunjuk Tae Hwan dan Hye Ra sambil terkekeh. Tidak salah kan jika ia menyebutnya sebagai penyembuhan? Karena memang begitu adanya. Jadi bagi Tae Hwan dan Hye Ra yang saat itu melirik Seung Hye, tolong hentikan.

Wanita yang berada di depan Seung Hye juga ikut terkekeh. Baiklah, mari kita mulai healing time bagi Detetif Park Hye Ra dan Hakim Lee Tae Hwan. Diharapkan mereka berdua akan merasakan sejenak bagaimana kehidupan sesungguhnya.

Ah! Seung Hye teringat sesuatu. Seharusnya ia juga mengajak Rae Sun dan Joo Hyuk. Karena kedua detektif itu pasti merasakan sesak di dadanya dua kali lipat. Memiliki satu kasus yang tak berujung dan justru selalu menambah daftar korban. Serta memiliki ketua tim yang lebih mengerikan dari singa betina yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Tae Hwan- _sshi_ , lebih baik kau rasakan dulu sebelum meminta sepuluh anak. Mengerti?" setelah membawa Tae Hwan mendekati sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang bermain masak-masakan, ia meninggalkan pria itu dan ikut bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Detik demi detik mereka lalui dengan tawa. Dan bahkan mungkin tak sedetik pun tawa itu luntur dari wajah masing-masing. Seung Hye yang sangat menyukai dunia kedokteran saat ini sedang asik bermain dengan beberapa anak perempuan sebagai seorang dokter. Sedangkan Tae Hwan yang tidak memperdulikan peluh memenuhi keringatnya masih terus berlarian karena bermain bola.

Park Hye Ra? Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Seung Hye bisa melihat gadis itu memegang pensil warna lagi. Dan di waktu yang sama pula Seung Hye akhirnya bisa mendengar kembali tawa lepas milik Hye Ra yang terbilang terbatas. Sepertinya tidak ada di dunia ini orang yang tidak suka dengan anak-anak. Itukah sebabnya Tae Hwan meminta sepuluh anak?

"Silakan dinikmati," wanita yang menjadi pemilik serta guru di panti itu meletakkan sebuah nampan yang berisi potongan kue-kue ringan di depan meja tamu-tamunya.

Setelah lelah bermain, Tae Hwan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahan dengan tidur dipangkuan Seung Hye. Lagi-lagi Hye Ra berdehem. Bukan begitu, saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak jadi bagaimana bisa dua orang di depannya bersikap seakan mereka sendirian?

Sepertinya kali ini Seung Hye sependapat dengan Hye Ra. Buktinya ia langsung memukul dada Tae Hwan begitu pria itu menempelkan kepala di atas pangkuannya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menempel-nempel padanya disaat tubuhnya lengket karena penuh keringat? Mungkin hari ini ia akan kembali ke apartemen pada malam hari, karena ia harus mengurus Tae Hwan untuk mandi.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana gambaranku?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku gambar kepada Hye Ra.

Hye Ra meraih buku tersebut lalu terkekeh. Ia membalikkan buku itu agar Tae Hwan dan Hye Ra bisa ikut melihat. Berbeda dengan Hye Ra dan Tae Hwan yang langsung terkekeh begitu melihat gambaran yang ada disana, Seung Hye justru memanyunkan bibirnya saat kedua orang itu tertawa.

"Kenapa? Itu gambaran yang cukup bagus," komentar Seung Hye "Dia mungkin bisa menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal nantinya,"

Hye Ra kembali terkekeh. Ia begitu gemas dengan cara bicara Seung Hye yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya _aegyo_. Benar, _aegyo_. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hal semacam itu secara langsung. Dan alhasil perutnya terasa akan meledak. Bagaimana bisa dengan umur yang akan menginjak dua puluh lima itu Seung Hye berbicara seperti dia masih berumur lima tahun. Menjijikkan namun juga lucu secara bersamaan.

"Oh, ada apa dengan gelombang ini?" Hye Ra mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada gambaran anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke beberapa gelombang berwarna biru. "Ini laut? Di jalanan Seoul ada laut?"

"Bukan," jawab bocah itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jika bocah itu yang melakukan _aegyo_ , maka yang tampak adalah lucu dan menggemaskan. "Itu _Han Kang_ (Sungai Han dalam bahasa Korea)"

Hye Ra menolehkan kepalanya ke bocah itu. " _Kang_? Kenapa di sungai ada gelombang? Bagaimana jika terjadi banjir?"

" _Noona_ yang menyebutnya 'gelombang', tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai air biasa. Jadi tidak akan banjir," jawab bocah itu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Lagipula ini hanya gambar"

Mendengar ucapan bocah itu, tawa Tae Hwan dan Seung Hye pecah. Apa setelah dipermainkan dengan pembunuh, kali ini Hye Ra dipermainkan dengan bocah? Sepertinya kecerdasan Hye Ra menurun seiring dengan lebih seringnya ia gunakan untuk menangkap para penjahat. Perlukah Seung Hye meminjamkan beberapa persen dari kecerdasannya untuk Hye Ra?

#

Kim Hae Rin berdiri di balik meja dapur sambil tertunduk. Matanya terpejam saat mendengar setiap perkataan tajam yang keluar dari mulut Park Ji Min. Dan seakan memiliki stok kemarahan yang cukup, Ji Min tidak memberi jeda sedikitpun untuk membentak-bentak Hae Rin.

Jarum panjang di jam dinding yang ada di dapur telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Waktunya restoran untuk tutup. Dan memang benar bahwa restoran telah tutup, tapi Hae Rin masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Apa kau pikir menjadi seorang koki itu hanya main-main?" bentak Ji Min.

Hae Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Disaat menyiapkan pesanan salah satu pelanggan tadi, ia tak sengaja menaruh sebuah potongan _oregano_ diatasnya. Lalu setelah memakan masakannya itu, pelanggan mengeluh bahwa ia alergi _oregano_ sehingga kulitnya menjadi gatal-gatal. Setelah mendengar keluhan dari pelanggan, Hae Rin bergegas mengecek pesanan dari pelanggan tadi.

Seketika Hae Rin mengumpat. Di pesanan itu tidak ada keterangan bahwa pelanggan memesan tanpa _oregano_. Sedangkan dia memasak sesuai dengan pesanan. Jadi secara teknis ini bukan kesalahan dari Kim Hae Rin. Tapi dengan nada yang tinggi pelanggan tadi terus menyalahkannya.

Dan berakhir lah disini. Setelah mendapat amukan dari pelanggan walau sudah hampir ribuan kali meminta maaf, kini ia merasakan tajamnya lidah seorang Chef Park Ji Min. Apa karena sudah lama menjadi koki dan selalu menilai makanan dengan mencicipinya lidah dari pria pendek itu menjadi tajam? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak gunakan lidah itu saja sebagai pisau?

"Park Ji Min, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada Kim Hae Rin?" tanya sebuah suara.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya akan membela, Hae Rin melirik pemilik suara dengan sudut matanya. Bibirnya mengatup begitu melihat Hyung Won berdiri mengahadap Ji Min sambil berkacak pinggang. Samar-sama ia mendengar Ji Min sedang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Hyung Won.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, kepala Hyung Won menoleh kearah gantungan yang digunakan untuk menempelkan kertas pesanan. Di atas gantungan itu masih tertempel pesanan dari pelanggan alergi _oregano_ tadi. Hyung Won menarik kertas itu membacanya sekilas.

"Di pesanannya tidak tertulis keterangan apapun. Siapa yang menulis pesanan ini?" Hyung Won mengangkat selembar kertas itu di udara.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Hae Rin mengangkat tangan dengan takut. Kepalanya terus tertunduk seperti Hae Rin. Dan matanya terus menatap celemek bertuliskan Park Ji Yeon miliknya. Karena perbuatan Ji Min yang membantingnya, celemek Ji Yeon kini berada di lantai dapur yang berdebu oleh sandal.

"Park Ji Yeon, apa pelanggan itu mengatakan jika dia alergi oregano jadi tidak usah menggunakannya?" tanya Hyung Won kepada Ji Yeon.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apapun" jawab Ji Yeon yang masih tertunduk.

"Lihat mataku jika sedang berbicara," ujar Hyung Won. Perlahan kepala Ji Yeon mendongak dan memandang Hyung Won seperti yang diperintahkan. "Jadi dia hanya memesan _pasta_ -nya tanpa keterangan apapun?"

"Iya," Ji Yeon mengangguk "Semua karyawan disini tahu jika aku selalu menuliskan pesanan sesuai yang diucapkan oleh pelanggan,"

"Park Ji Yeon, jadi kau menyalahkanku?" bentak Ji Min tiba-tiba. Hyung Won yang berada tepat di samping Ji Min langsung menutup telinganya.

"Apa kau tuli? Ji Yeon tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai bukti menyalahkanmu," bela Hyung Won.

"Hyung!" Ji Min memandang Hyung Won tak percaya. Oh! Mereka berdua telah bersama selama hampir empat tahun. Dan Hyung Won baru bertemu dengan Park Ji Yeon serta Kim Hae Rin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi coba lihat, Hyung Won lebih memilih membela dua gadis itu dibanding Ji Min. Memang benar jika pria pasti akan luluh di depan wanita.

"Aku akan perjelas masalah ini." Hyung Won tak memperdulikan rengekan Ji Min dan kembali mengibas-ngibaskan kertas pesanan. "Masalah ini tidak disebabkan oleh Kim Hae Rin atau Park Ji Yeon, ini semua karena kesalahan pelanggan itu sendiri. Jadi jangan mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ini lagi atau bahkan sampai menyalakan Hae Rin dan Jiyeon. Mengerti?"

Semua karyawan Hyung Won yang memang sengaja belum pulang mengangguk sambil menyetujui ucapan atasannya. Dalam waktu sekejap dapur menjadi sepi dan hanya ada Hyung Won yang memperhatikan Hae Rin sedang menata piring di rak.

"Chef Chae, apa kau tadi membelaku karena aku sahabat Rae In?" tanya Hae Rin sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika diluar jam kerja," Hyung Won menghampiri Hae Rin dan membantunya untuk menata piring. "Tidak, aku membelamu karena kau tak salah,"

#

"Kau yakin tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Chef Chae?" tanya Ji Yeon begitu Hae Rin memasuki ruang ganti.

Hae Rin hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Ji Yeon. Jika dibilang memiliki hubungan, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Dan jika dianggap tidak ada, tapi keduanya terlihat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain saat diluar jam kerja. Atau mungkin maksud Ji Yeon adalah hubungan yang lain?

"Ji Yeon- _ah_ " panggil Hae Rin sambil merangkul pundak Ji Yeon yang putih. "Hari ini aku sangat kesal karena sesuatu, bagaiman jika kita-" Alih-alih melanjutkan ucapannya, Hae Rin justru membuat gerakan seakan sedang minum dengan tangannya.

Sejenak Ji Yeon terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ajakan temannya. Benar, sejak bekerja di restoran milik Hyung Won tidak ada satupun temannya yang mau berteman lagi dengannya. Alasannya sepele, karena teman-temannya itu merasa tidak suka jika gadis miskin yang dianggap tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun seperti dirinya diterima di restoran seorang _celebrity chef_. Alih-alih memanggil mereka teman, ia lebih suka menyebut mereka sampah yang layak dibuang.

Awalnya ia merasa begitu kesepian ditambah lagi dengan sikap Ji Min sebagai ketua chef yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Mungkin karena pria itu berpikir bahwa Ji Yeon hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dan bukan jadi chef sehingga Ji Yeon berada jauh di bawahnya. Memang benar, tapi jika merendahkan dirinya dengan alasan jabatan sungguh tidak etiis baginya. Justru Ji Min lah yang ia anggap rendah karena bersikap kekanakan dengan menggunakan jabatannya.

Dan setelah Hae Rin datang di restoran Hyung Won, ia merasa seakan ia kembali mendapatkan teman. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya tanpa memandang dari segi jabatan.

Jika dilihat, Kim Hae Rin memiliki tempat yang setara dengan Park Ji Min dan Chae Hyung Won. Gadis itu memiliki bentuk fisik serta wajah yang cantik. Rambut yang panjang dan bergelombang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki tubuh serta rambut yang pendek

Selain itu, ia mendengar dari seseorang bahwa Hae Rin termasuk lulusan terbaik di universitasnya di Australia. Dan itulah sebabnya gadis itu di terima di restoran milik Hyung Won sebagai Sous Chef. Jabatan dimana yang berada tepat dibawah Ji Min. Jika tidak ada Ji Min, maka semua Chef harus menjalankan pekerjaan sesuai perintah Hae Rin. Dan satu lagi, Kim Hae Rin adalah sahabat dari seorang aktris papan atas Yoon Rae In. Tidakkah terdengar sempurna?

Dibanding dengan dirinya yang hanya lulus dari universitas Korea dengan nilai rata-rata. Dan jika dengan nilai seperti itu ia bisa masuk ke restoran Hyung Won, berarti pada saat wawancara dewi keberuntungan telah berpihak padanya. Tapi apa yang peroleh cukup seimbang dengan apa yang ia berikan. Ia di restoran Hyung Won hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Bukan seorang chef.

"Kita sudah sampai!" pekik Hae Rin saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai yang menggunakan tenda di pinggir jalan.

Ji Yeon yang sejak keluar dari restoran tadi hanya melamun dengan dunianya sendiri, kini tersadar dan ikut tertawa bersama Hae Rin. Dengan semua kesempurnaan Hae Rin, ia berharap bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tulus berteman dengan gadis kalangan bawah sepertinya. Dan ia tak ingin membayangkan jika sebenarnya Hae Rin hanya berteman dengannya karena suatu alasan. Lebih sederhananya memanfaatkan dirinya.

#

Dua pasang kaki putih dan mulus itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang berkerikil. Sesekali salah satu pasang dari kaki itu menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada. Sedangkan pasangan yang lainnya hanya berjalan biasa dengan santai.

"Hyun Ri-sshi, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya salah satu dari pemilik kaki itu.

Hyun Ri yang sibuk memandang kerikil yang akan ditendanginya mendongak. Ia melemparkan senyuman untuk penanya. Gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu memang tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan mungkin tidak kenal, tapi ia merasa nyaman jika gadis itu mulai bertanya tentang dirinya. Ia juga merasa dengan senang hati menceritakan tentang dirinya walau tidak semuanya.

"Tentang apa?" Hyun Ri memandang Rae In sambil tersenyum.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia merasa baik-baik saja saat bersama Rae In. Berbeda dengan saat ia pertama bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Waktu itu ia sedang menemani Hyung Won yang membuat resep baru. Dan tiba-tiba Rae In datang dengan penampilan elegannya. Awalnya ia takjub karena bisa bertemu salah satu aktris hebat secara langsung. Namun rasa takjub itu berubah menjadi kesal saat Hyung Won menghampirinya sambil menggandeng Rae In. Dengan santainya Hyung Won menjelaskan bahwa ia telah berkencan dengan Rae In.

Sebagai sahabat ia ikut senang dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hyung Won. Ternyata pria penderita _prosopagnosia_ seperti Hyung Won masih bisa memilih seorang gadis cantik. Tapi sebagai seorang yang memendam rasa untuk lawan jenisnya, Hyun Ri merasa bahwa ada bom tangan yang meledak tepat di jantungnya.

Perasaan sakit dan perih terus menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak ada yang namanya sahabat jika seorang wanita dan pria bersama. Sekeras apapun mereka menyebut hubunga itu sebagai sahabat, tetap saja yang terlihat adalah hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Percayalah.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Hyun Ri tersadar. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Ia harus lebih fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan karena kesibukannya dengan pekerjaan, perasaannya kepada Hyung Won kini sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal.

Ia bahkan sering mengobrol dengan kekasih Hyung Won. Tentu saja pada saat gadis itu ada syuting dengan acara yang ia produseri seperti sekarang. Karena diluar jam itu pasti Rae In akan berada di tempat lain.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau datang ke restoran Hyung Won- _sshi_ dengan keadaan mabuk berat," jelas Rae In. Jika Hyun Ri tidak berniat memberi tahu, Rae In sebenarnya tidak kecewa. Karena setiap orang butuh privasi.

"Produser, semuanya sudah siap. Mari kita mulai," ujar seorang crew yang datang menghampiri Hyun Ri dan Rae In.

Hyun Ri mengangguk untuk pria itu "Mari Rae In- _sshi_ ,"

#

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hae Rin menekan bel apartemen yang ada di depannya. Dan merasa tak ada yang menanggapi, Hae Rin terus menekan bel itu dengan tak sabar. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul pintu itu sambil berteriak seperti orang gila.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu apartemen yang hampir rusak karena ulah Hae Rin itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria muda dengan rambut sedikit basah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Pria itu mengenyitkan dahinya melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan yang tidur di depan pintu apartemennya.

" _Noona_!" teriak pria itu saat Hae Rin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Chae Hyung Won.." gumam Hae Rin saat pria muda tadi keluar apartemen dan berusah memapahnya untuk masuk.

"Aku Yoon San Ha, bukan Chae Hyung Won" komentar San Ha sambil terengah-engah saat menggendong Hae Rin.

Ketika sampai di dalam apartemen, San Ha mendudukkan Hae Rin di sofa ruang tamu sebelum pergi ke dapur sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya. Jika dilihat-lihat tubuh Hae Rin akan terasa cukup ringan jika digendong. Tapi saat San Ha baru mengalungkan tangan gadis itu dilehernya untuk memapah, kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang memakai kalung rantai?

"Kenapa kau mabuk disaat kau berjanji untuk mengajariku memasak?" seloroh San Ha yang mulai menyalakan kompor.

Menurut pengalamannya saat melihat kakaknya Yoon Rae In sedang mabuk, mendiang ibunya akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk gadis itu. Lalu di pagi harinya akan tersedia semangkuk sup rumput laut yang hangat di meja makan. Dan ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada tuan rumahnya.

Bicara mengenai Hae Rin, sepertinya ini sudah hampir dua minggu ia tinggal di apartemen sahabat kakaknya itu. Dan sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak. Pasalnya yang ia lakukan ada makan, tidur, dan sekolah. Jika ia tak ada kerjaan, ia akan kembali bermain ponsel. Tidak memperhatikan begitu repotnya Hae Rin yang terbiasa hidup sendiri atau dilayani kini jadi melayani orang yang bahkan bukan anggota keluarganya.

"Chae Hyung Won!" teriak Hae Rin tiba-tiba.

San Ha berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang spesial dari seorang Chae Hyung Won? Kenapa semua orang menyukainya. Yoon Rae In dan juga Kim Hae Rin. Oh! Bagaimana jika Hae Rin juga menyukai kekasih kakaknya itu? Apa yang terjadi jika keduanya perang?

Hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saja membuat San Ha menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti yang menang adalah Kakaknya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Rae In memiliki lidah yang setajam pisau. Atau mungkin lebih tajam.

Tapi tidak, Hae Rin adalah seorang chef. Dia pandai dalam menggunakan pisau. Lalu bagaimana jika Rae In menggunakan pisau lidah dan Hae Rin memakai pisau dapur? Siapa yang kira-kira tertusuk lebih dahulu? Atau justru kedua-duanya menjadi korban? Ah entahlah.

#

Hyun Ri mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membuat isyarat. Pembawa acara yang melihat itu langsung mengerti maksud Hyun Ri dan memberi tahu penonton serta bintang tamu yang ada, termasuk Rae In, bahwa acara akan dilanjutkan setelag jeda komersial.

Sesuai perintah Hyun Ri juga, tampilan layar langsung dialihkan ke sponsor. Seperti biasa, Rae In membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada setiap orang yang terlibat.

"Noona, ada yang menitipkan sesuatu untukmu," ujar asisten Rae In sambil memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Hyun Ri juga menerima amplop yang sama dengan Rae In. Merasa penasaran dengan isi dari amplop tersebut, keduanya membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Seketika keduanya terdiam saat melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Mereka membeku di tempat masing-masing.

*To Be Continued*


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan langkah yang anggun Rae In mengarahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya untuk menuju sebuah restoran yang sudah sering di datanginya itu. Baik ketika restoran itu sudah tutup ataupun masih buka. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa restoran itu adalah restoran milik Hyung Won. Karena tak mungkin ia masuk ke restoran orang asing ketika masih dan sudah tutup. Itupun juga berlaku jika seandainya ia tidak mengenal Hyung Won.

Disaat ia sedang menikmati hangatnya air mandinya tadi, dengan tidak tahu diri tiba-tiba Hae Rin menelponnya dan memaksanya untuk datang ke restoran Hyung Won. Karena pada saat itu ia sedang tidak ada jadwal atau bisa dibilang _free_ , maka dengan cepat ia menyetujuinya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Jarang-jarang ia memiliki waktu luang dan bisa berkumpul lengkap dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Park Hye Ra, Jung Seung Hye, dan Kim Hae Rin.

"Nona Yoon!" teriak seseorang saat Rae In menginjakkan kakinya memasuki restoran itu. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Rae In melihat Seung Hye yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan gaya dibuat-buat agar terlihat anggun tersebut.

Namun seseorang akan berubah menjadi ikut gila jika bertemu dengan sahabat gilanya, bukan? Sama seperti Rae In yang membalas lambaian Seung Hye dengan gaya yang lebih menjijikkan. Hae Rin yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu dari balik dapur seketika merasa malu dan ingin pergi agar tidak melihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga," komentar Rae In saat sudah duduk di depan Seung Hye. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuat para pelanggan lain langsung berbisik. "Aku pasti datang lebih dulu dari Park Hye Ra dengan penampilan yang lebih layak," lanjutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Seung Hye yang membuat Rae In menautkan alisnya. "Dia justru datang sebelum aku, dan saat ini dia sedang menjemput seseorang,"

Rae In tersenyum kecut. Hanya Seung Hye yang selalu saja mampu membuatnya tak bisa membual. Terlebih lagi ketika ia sedang menganggap dirinya lebih unggul dari Hye Ra. Dan Seung Hye pasti dengan segala caranya akan membuat Hye Ra menang.

"Oh itu dia Park Hye Ra," jari telunjuk Seung Hye mengarah ke belakang Rae In. Secara otomatis tubuh Rae In berputar mengikuti arah jari sahabatnya.

Kedua mata Rae In yang dihiasi dengan riasan mata terbuka lebar. Dengan jelas ia melihat Hye Ra yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan menyeret seorang pria tinggi dengan sedikit paksaan. Yoon San Ha.

Setelah hampir dua minggu kini Rae In kembali melihat adiknya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rae In sangat merindukan pria nakal itu. Ia rindu malam-malam yang selalu penuh dengan gertakannya saat melihat San Ha yang hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan ia rindu hal-hal lainnya.

Disaat ia mengusir San Ha tempo hari, ia merasa puas karena tak ada lagi orang yang menambah sakit kepalanya. Ia juga bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena tidak lagi terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk memberi San Ha peringatan. Namun hal itu hanya terjadi dalam satu hari. Lalu di hari-hari berikutnya ia merasa kesepian.

Apartemen peninggalan ibunya yang begitu luas itu menjadi seperti ruang hampa ketika hanya ada Rae In di dalamnya. Tidak ada lagi bunyi deringan dari _game_ yang dimainkan oleh San Ha. Tidak ada lagi orang yang diajak Rae In untuk berbicara. Dalam waktu sekejap ia telah merubah dirinya sendiri seperti patung serta robot.

Ia melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya yang sudah terjadwal di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak lagi pernah berbicara atau membentak ketika sudah kembali ke apartemen. Tidak lagi membentak memang bagus, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya saat tak lagi melakukan hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Namun manusia sudah pasti memiliki rasa gengsi.

Begitu juga Rae In. Ia memang telah mengusir San Ha dari rumah. Ia memang senang dan bahagia ketika pria itu tidak ada di rumah. Tapi ia juga merasa kesepian dan ingin memiliki teman berbicara di rumahnya. Walau dalam tanda kutip bukan arti bicara sesungguhnya. Karena Rae In tidak benar-benar bicara dengan San Ha.

Setelah ia sudah merasakan begitu tidak nyamannya kesepian, ia ingin membawa San Ha kembali ke rumah. Tapi rasa gengsi di dalam dirinya telah mendominasi. Membuat otaknya yang bersifat netral langsung berubah dan memberi perintah untuk membiarkan San Ha sampai pria itu kembali ke rumah dengan sendirinya. Seperti itulah cara kerja hati manusia.

"Yoon Rae In!" panggil Seung Hye untuk kesekian kalinya dan pada akhirnya berhasil membawa gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rae In dengan nada ketusnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" balas San Ha tak mau kalah.

Dengan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika mempertemukan dua Yoon bersaudara ini, ketiga sahabat Rae In telah siap untuk menerima berbagai kemungkinan. Dan hanya bicara kasar seperti itu tidak bisa membuat mereka bertiga menyerah untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Justru ada rasa yang kuat untuk mengembalikan keluarga Yoon.

"Selama ini dia tinggal di apartemenku, apa imbalanmu?" celetuk Hae Rin sambil duduk di samping Seung Hye.

Secara sengaja ketiga sahabat Rae In telah mendudukkan Yoon bersaudara berdampingan. Sedangkan di depan kakak-adik itu duduklah Hye Ra, Seung Hye dan Hae Rin secara beurutan.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana suasana di sebuah ruang persidangan. Salah satu dari Yoon bersaudara adalah korban dan satunya lagi adalah tersangka. Tapi belum jelas bagian-bagian yang pasti. Dan oleh karena itulah ada tiga orang di depan mereka yang bertindak sebagai Jaksa, Hakim, serta Pengacara. Khusus untuk pengacara, buat saja orang itu sudah tak lagi bekerja dengan Yoon bersaudara dan meminta kebenaran.

"Melihat kalian duduk berdampingan seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan Wright bersaudara," komentar Seung Hye yang melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar terlihat bijaksana di depan para sahabatnya.

"Benar, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat berbeda dengan Wright bersaudara," tambah Hae Rin yang juga melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jika Wright bersaudara bekerja sama untuk membuat pesawat, kalian bekerja sama untuk membuat masalah," lanjut Hye Ra yang melakukan posisi sama seperti kedua sahabatnya.

Merasa bahwa semua perkataan dari ketiga orang di depannya benar, Rae In hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya. Sedangkan San Ha hanya menatap datar ketiga gadis di depannya.

Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Kim Hae Rin yang ia anggap berbeda dari dua sahabat kakaknya yang lain ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan. Inikah sebabnya Hae Rin memintanya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dengan rapi? Untuk mengembalikannya kepada Rae In?

"Yoon San Ha, minta maaf kepada kakakmu!" pinta Seung Hye yang berpredikat sebagai penjinak San Ha. Kali ini San Ha tidak menuruti Seung Hye dan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Kalian lihatkan, dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan kakaknya," komentar Rae In yang berniat untuk menyudutkan adiknya "Sungguh tidak sopan,"

"Kalau begitu kau yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, Yoon Rae In," Hae Rin kembali menambahi. Persahabatan selama tiga belas tahun telah membuat mereka menjadi sekelompok gadis yang saling memenuhi. Bagus sekali.

"Kenapa aku juga meminta maaf? Aku adalah Kakaknya," tolak Rae In tegas.

"Karena kau kakaknya maka minta maaflah terlebih dahulu." Ketus Hye Ra "Seorang adik akan meniru kelakuan kakaknya yang dianggap baik. Seharusnya kau tahu itu,"

Baru saja Rae In membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mengutarakan alasan, namun kedatangan Hyung Won yang berjalan melewati mejanya begitu saja membuatnya terdiam. Ada yang aneh. Pria itu terlihat seperti tidak mengenal siapa yang berada di meja nomor dua belas itu.

Dan sepertinya andai saja Hye Ra tak memanggil pria itu, sudah dipastikan Hyung Won tidak akan menoleh. Bahkan ketika ia sudah memandang Rae In dan tiga orang yang bersamanya pun, Hyung Won terlihat benar-benar tidak mengenali orang-orang itu.

"Chef Chae," panggil Hae Rin yang menyadari sesuatu. "Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?"

Rae In menolehkan wajahnya ke Hae Rin. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan dari tatapan Hae Rin, gadis itu terlihat mengetahui hal lain.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Hyung Won yang diselingi dengan kekehan.

Untuk menghilangkan suasana yang terasa begitu canggung, Seung Hye berdehem dan mempersilakan Hyung Won untuk pergi jika ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Hyung Won menuruti ucapan Seung Hye dan pergi dari hadapan para 'pelanggan'-nya tersebut.

"Yoon Rae In pasti sudah mulai mencurigainya," gumam Hyung Won sambil menuju mobilnya.

#

Pintu ruang persidangan yang awalnya tertutup itu kini terbuka. Dan beberapa orang keluar dari dalam sana. Rae In hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sambil menutupinya dengan _syal_ saat orang-orang itu melewatinya. Setelah sekiranya sudah tak ada lagi orang yang keluar dari ruang sidang, Rae In kembali pada posisinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Rae In melihat jam tangan putihnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Hampir tiga puluh menit ia berdiri di tempat dan melakukan hal yang sama. Melirik jarum pendek jam tangannya yang terus bergerak.

"Kurasa seorang Jaksa harus tepat waktu," desisnya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Rae In akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang sidang dan menemui orang yang dicarinya. Atau ia akan segera dikepung oleh asisten serta menajernya. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan untuk mengurus masalah pribadinya saja ia harus pergi secara diam-diam.

"Jaksa Sun Yae Chi?" panggil Rae In dengan ragu-ragu saat melihat seorang jaksa wanita sedang sibuk menata berkas-berkasnya.

"Ya?" Yae Chi menoleh dan mendapati Rae In yang sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Untuk beberapa derajat Yae Chi memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat Rae In.

"Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Rae In memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya.

Yae Chi berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah sadar bahwa orang yang menemuinya saat itu adalah seseorang yang paling sulit bahkan tak mungkin untuk ditemui secara langsung. Tapi ia sepertinya mendapat sebuah keberuntungan bahwa Rae In yang menemuinya. Ada urusan apa orang seperti Rae In menemuinya?

"Anda adalah jaksa dari kasus Kecelakaan Pertigaan Kangwon-do, kan?" Rae In membuka suara saat Yae Chi sudah mempersilahkannya duduk di salah satu kursi penonton di ruang sidang dan saling berhadapan.

Ada perasaan terkejut serta curiga saat Yae Chi mendengar sebuah kasus yang membuatnya merasakan penderitaan itu diucapkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi Rae In saat menanyakan hal tersebut, sepertinya ada perasaan ingin tahu yang begitu mendominasi di sorot mata wanita itu.

"Iya, kenapa Anda menanyakan itu?" masih dengan perasaan ragu-ragunya Yae Chi menjawab.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa orang yang telah diputuskan menjadi terdakwa dan apa buktinya?" nada suara Rae In perlahan berubah menjadi antusias. Rasa ingin tahunya sudah mulai menguasai.

"Hakim memutuskan Tuan Shin Won Ho menjadi terdakwa, dan bukti yang ada adalah tes kesehatan terdakwa saat itu" jelas Yae Chi "Tapi kenapa Anda menanyakan kasus itu?"

"Tes kesehatan tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti akurat," gumam Rae In "Lalu siapa Tuan Shin Won Ho itu?"

"Ayah dari mantan jaksa senior Shin Hyun Ri yang sekarang jadi Produser salah satu stasiun televisi," walau setiap pertanyaan yang diutarakannya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Rae In, entah kenapa mulutnya selalu saja otomatis menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya. "Saya kira Anda mengenalnya,"

Aliran darah Rae In berdesir. Korban dari kasus yang ia tanyakan tadi adalah Ibunya, dan setelah selama satu tahun berlalu kini ia merelakan kepergian orang terkasihnya tersebut. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapat sebuah amplop dari orang yang tidak ber-identitas dan membuatnya mau tak mau untuk mengingat kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Saat itu Ibunya sedang dalam perjalan pulang setelah mengantarnya ke bandara untuk menuju ke lokasi syutingnya di Amerika. Dan setelah selama beberapa hari berada di negara orang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia kembali dan telah membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk Ibu serta Adiknya. Tapi apa yang ia dengar begitu mendapati San Ha yang tertunduk di sudut kamarnya membuatnya membeku dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Ibu meninggal saat perjalanan pulang setelah mengantarmu,"

Ucapan Adiknya itu sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya walau sudah satu tahun berlalu. Selain memberi tahu mengenai Ibunya, San Ha juga memberitahu bahwa kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Ibunya adalah sebuah percobaan pembunuhan dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap.

Rae In hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar hal buruk terjadi kepada keluarganya saat ia sedang pergi. Dan ia hanya mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Ibunya tanpa menemui 'penjahat' yang telah membunuh wanita yang telah melahirkan serta merawatnya tersebut. Ia merasa tak sudi bertemu dengan penjahat sialan karena pasti hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak.

Sejak saat itulah San Ha berubah menjadi membencinya. Remaja itu selalu saja menyalahkannya disaat 'penjahat' sebenarnya telah ditangkap. Pria itu selalu saja berkata 'Seandainya kau tidak manja dan mau berangkat ke bandara bersama manager serta asistenmu,' atau 'Seandainya Ibu tidak mengantarmu,' dan yang lainnya ketika sedang bertengkar dengannya.

Benar, sumber dari kecelakaan itu adalah dirinya. Dan yang dikatakan San Ha semuanya seratus bahkan seribu persen benar. Seandainya ia tidak memikirkan diri sendiri yang ingin terlihat mesra dengan ibunya di depan para pencuri gambar sehingga ia mengajak ibunya. Seandainya ia bersikap lebih dewasa dan pergi bersama asisten serta manager seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan.

Demi apapun, jika semua 'Seandainya' yang berada di benaknya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, pasti saat ini Ibunya berada di apartemennya untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang San Ha. Pasti saat itu Ibunya tidak berada di jalanan sehingga tidak ada kecelakaan ini.

Setelah berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya yang menyalahkan diri sendiri, ada seorang pria yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang mampu mengembalikan senyuman serta tawanya. Pria itu hanya bersikap sewajarnya. Hanya memberikan sebuah candaan dengan wajah tampannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Rae In jatuh kedalam perangkap hati pria itu.

Chae Hyung Won.

Ia sungguh mencintai dan menyayangi pria itu. Disaat ia terpuruk dan hampir saja tak mampu untuk berdiri kembali, Hyung Won datang dan memberinya semangat. Dan semua kerja keras Hyung Won untuk mengembalikan perasaan bahagianya telah berhasil.

Namun kenapa kini sekarang ia kembali terpuruk? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa sebenarnya Chae Hyung Won. Benarkah pria itu hanya sekedar selebriti chef seperti yang dibicarakan di berbagai media sosial?

Apakah Hyung Won benar-benar orang yang selalu ramah kepada setiap orang? Tapi kenapa pria itu akhir-akhir ini bersikap seakan-akan tidak melihat keberadaan Rae In? Mungkinkah Hyung Won seorang penderita DID atau berkepribadian ganda? Hyung Won yang selalu lembut dan tersenyum untuknya adalah Hyung Won asli sedangkan Hyung Won yang tidak mengenalinya adalah kepribadian lain dalam diri pria itu, begitukah?

Mengingat jangka waktu kebersamaan mereka, Rae In sangat yakin bahwa pria itu akan menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya. Tapi ternyata pikirannya itu justru membuatnya terlihat egois. Ayolah, ia hanya sekedar mengenal Hyung Won. Jadi apa hak-nya mengetahui semua tentang pria itu? Bahkan seorang istri mungkin saja tidak tahu salah satu atau beberapa rahasia dari suaminya, jadi dia yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa apa?

"Rae In- _sshi_ , Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yae Chi yang semakin cemas terhadap Rae In yang tiba-tiba melamun. Bodoh, kenapa juga Rae In melamun di depan orang yang tak dikenal? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu saat ia melamun? Ia pernah mendengar modus penipuan yang paling banyak digunakan adalah menghipnotis korbannya. Dan baru saja ia melamun, bukankah itu artinya sama dengan memberi lampu hijau kepada pencuri?

"Ah iya, Saya baik-baik saja," Rae In kembali tersenyum kepada Yae Chi. "Terima kasih atas waktumu dan maaf telah menghambat pekerjaanmu,"

"Tidak, Saya baru saja selesai sidang dan akan kembali ke kantor,"

"Baiklah, saya permisi"

Rae In beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa derajat sebelum hilang dari hadapan Yae Chi. Situasi macam apa ini? Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan orang yang dianggap sebagai pelaku telah ditanggap yang juga ternyata adalah Ayah dari Shin Hyun Ri, lalu setelah selesai syuting dengan wanita itu beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapat sebuah amplop berisi foto seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekat lokasi ditemukannya mobil serta mayat Ibunya.

Pria itu adalah Chae Hyung Won. Sahabat Hyun Ri dan juga kekasihnya. Tunggu, apa mungkin Hyung Won menjebak Ayah dari sahabatnya untuk menutupi kesalahannya. Lalu Hyung Won mengencaninya karena rasa bersalahnya? Sangat sempurna!

#

Alunan musik lembut dari lagu _spring,spring,spring_ milik Roy Kim membuat kepala Moon Bin mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama. Sudah diduga, mendengarkan musik musim semi di musim panas seperti ini memang tidak berimbang namun mampu membuat pendengar merasakan kenyamanan dan keindahan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di cuaca yang menyangat ini.

Seperti orang pada umumnya, Moon Bin melirik jarum jam tangannya saat menyadari bahwa orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang saat waktu yang ditentukan sudah lewat. Tapi tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, Moon Bin tidak pergi begitu saja saat orang yang ditunggunya datang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Ia akan tetap menunggu di tempatnya, terlebih lagi orang yang sudah lama dinanti-nantikannya.

"Kim Hae Rin," teriak Moon Bin saat mendengar bel pintu masuk berbunyi dan memperlihatkan sesosok wanita langsing yang terlihat kebingungan.

Dengan sengaja Moon Bin memilih tempat duduk yang langsung menghadap ke pintu masuk, gunanya agar dia bisa langsung tahu jika orang yang ditunggunya datang. Perlu diketahui, ia sebenarnya tidak menunggu Hae Rin hanya selama tiga puluh menit saja, melainkan seluruh hidupnya ia gunakan untuk menunggu gadis itu. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Tentu saja ia bahagia.

Hae Rin menghampiri meja Moon Bin dan duduk di kursi depan pria itu. Begitu duduk, Hae Rin langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk. Jujur saja, apa yang ia perlihatkan saat ini adalah palsu.

Ia senang dan bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Kim Moon Bin lagi. Tapi sekali lagi perasaan egois telah menguasai hati nurani manusia. Hae Rin lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaan bahagianya di dalam perasaan marah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hae Rin datar.

Entah terbuat dari apa hati Moon Bin, tapi yang jelas pria itu terus saja memperlihatkan senyumnya di depan Hae Rin disaat gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menampilkan sisi kerasnya. Mari dipertegas! Menurut Moon Bin, seperti apa penampilan Hae Rin ia akan tetap bahagia jika dapat bertemu secara langsung.

"Kau.." ucap Moon Bin yang menggantungkan kalimatnya "Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu," ucap Hae Rin yang mempertahankan ekspresinya agar terlihat sedingin mungkin. "Rindu pantatku!"

Moon Bin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hae Rin. Ia merasa bahwa sisi jahat Hae Rin yang tampak saat ini justru terlihat lucu dibanding menakutkan. Demi apapun, Moon Bin sangat paham bahwa Hae Rin tidak akan pernah bisa menakutinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pesan makan dulu? Kau tidak lapar? Aku datang kesini sebelum menyantap makan siangku," rengek Moon Bin.

Tidak jauh dari meja Moon Bin dan Hae Rin, ada sepasang pria dan wanita yang berpenampilan tak wajar memperhatikan mereka. Hah! Sepasang pria dan wanita itu terlihat begitu menjijikkan saat sedang mengintai Moon Bin dan Hae Rin. Pasalnya, dua orang itu mengenakan mantel berwarna senada, memakai topi koboi, berhiaskan kacamata hitam, dan syal yang menutupi seluruh lehernya. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mengenakan masker.

Setiap orang yang melewati meja kedua orang itu hanya memandang dengan iba. Di jaman yang serba modern ini ternyata masih ada saja orang yang tidak mengerti fashion. Ayolah, hanya dengan sebuah syal yang menutupi seluruh leher saja sudah cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Jadi untuk apa mereka menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam?

"Ya! Oh Rae Sun! Kau bilang bahwa kau menyerah pada cinta pertamamu itu!" bisik si pria dengan kesal.

Nam Joo Hyuk. Seratus persen pria itu adalah Nam Joo Hyuk. Karena jika ada Oh Rae Sun, maka pasti ada Nam Joo Hyuk. Dan tidak mungkin Oh Rae Sun yang sangat anti dengan pria mengajak orang yang tidak dikenal untuk mengintai. Ia memang aneh, ia akui itu, tapi ia bukan gila.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskan cintaku begitu saja," jawab Rae Sun yang masih sibuk mengintai.

Saat ini, Hae Rin dan Moon Bin telah menerima pesanannya dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya. Sepertinya Nam Joo Hyuk melewatkan jatah makan siangnya, buktinya pria tinggi itu lebih memilih sibuk menyantap menu dibanding mengikuti pekerjaan gila partnernya. Jika di posisi seperti ini, ia merasa menyesal dipasangkan dengan Oh Rae Sun.

"Mereka sedang makan, kita juga harus makan dulu" Joo Hyuk menarik-narik ujung pakaian Rae Sun layaknya seorang bocah yang meminta balon kepada Ibunya.

"Benarkah?"

Menanggapi ucapan Rae Sun, Joo Hyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang ia pesan telah memenuhi meja. Baiklah, _mumpung_ ia sedang berada di _luar_ jadi ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk tidak makan makanan kantor polisi bukan?

"Kudengar kau bekerja sebagai detektif," Hae Rin kembali bersuara saat makanan di piringnya hampir habis. "Kasus apa saja yang sudah kau tangani?"

"Tidak banyak," jawab Moon Bin sambil terus memakan makanannya. "Hanya kasus pembunuhan huruf garis,"

Seketika Hae Rin meletakkan sendoknya. Pembunuhan huruf garis.. kasus yang sepertinya tidak memiliki ujung itu? Kenapa juga Moon Bin menangani kasus semacam itu? Apa kantor polisi tidak memiliki kasus lain untuk ditangani oleh Moon Bin? Atau kantor polisi tidak memiliki anggota detektif yang cukup untuk menangani kasus ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Moon Bin ketika mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua pembunuhan jenius itu?

"Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Hae Rin memegang kembali sendoknya dan menyantap sisa makanannya.

"Jika pelakunya ditemukan, maka seluruh kota pasti akan heboh"

Ah..

"Kuharap kau segera menemukannya," ujar Hae Rin dengan nada tulus dan penuh kepastian.

Di sisi lain, Rae Sun masih terus menyantap makanannya sehingga lupa bahwa tujuannya datang ke restoran kecil itu adalah untuk mengintai Moon Bin. Dan kini justru Nam Joo Hyuk yang mengintai rekan kerjanya itu untuk Rae Sun.

"Tapi, bukankah gadis itu adalah sahabat dari Letnan Park?" tanya Joo Hyuk.

#

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sun Yae Chi menyusuri jalanan tersebut. Dan selama itulah ia berusaha untuk melupakan jalanan ini. Pertigaan Kangwon-do. Mendengar namanya saja sudah mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Napas-nya pun juga terkecat.

Kasus yang ditanyakan oleh Rae In beberapa jam yang lalu adalah kasus pertama setelah pengangkatannya menjadi seorang Jaksa. Rasa bangga dan bahagia tentu saja dirasakannya. Jarang sekali ada jaksa yag baru menjabat beberapa hari tapi sudah bisa mengikuti persidangan sepertinya.

Ia begitu bahagia sehingga tak sadar jika persidangan yang ia jalani itu membuat satu orang yang dihormatinya pergi. Ia adalah murid dari Shin Hyun Ri. Bawahan dari jaksa yang terkenal selalu bisa menunjuk pelaku yang benar dengan berbagai bukti-bukti yang ditemukannya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi pada junior dari Hyun Ri tersebut? Tanpa merasa bersalah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyun Ri, Yae Chi ditugaskan menjadi jaksa penuntut pada persidangan Ayah seniornya.

Sebagai seorang jaksa penuntut tentu saja Yae Chi tidak boleh asal tuntut dan harus bisa menemukan penjahat sesungguhnya sehingga bisa menjatuhkan tuntutan. Dan di kasus pertamanya ia sudah terjerat dengan penderitaan. Karena pekerjaannya, Yae Chi tidak dianjurkan untuk hanya mempercayai seseorang hanya dari apa yang terlihat di matanya.

Ia pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tuan Shin Won Ho di _minimaket_ dekat rumahnya. Beliau bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir dan dikenal karena kejujuran serta keramahannya. Memang benar seperti itu orangnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang ada dibalik kejujuran dan keramahan itu?

Bukannya menghakimi, tapi ia hanya berpikir _universal_. Mari kita berpikir secara logika. Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang mengerti pikiran orang lainnya. Kecuali _supranatural_ atau _paranormal_. Awalnya mereka juga tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain sebelum mempelajari hal lain bukan?

Di sidang pertamanya pula ia menang. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang jaksa, memenangkan persidangan merupakan kebahagiaan. Namun menurut sudut pandang seniornya serta putri dari terdakwa, hal itu merupakan penyebab masalah.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang jika Sun Yae Chi merasakan bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena memangkan persidangan. Tapi ia juga merasa menyesal karena dia telah menjebloskan Ayah dari senior yang dihormatinya ke dalam jeruji besi.

Seperti kata Yoon Rae In, bukti hasil tes kesehatan terdakwa tidak bisa dijadikan bukti akurat. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah tidak ada saksi serta bukti lain yang ditemukan. Bahkan sidik jari atau bekas langkah kaki di sekitar tempat kejadian. Jadi dengan bukti yang sangat minim itu Ayah seniornya dihukum.

Ia tidak tahu terdakwa itu benar-benar pelakunya atau bukan, tapi bukti yang ada sementara ini tertuju pada terdakwa. Oleh sebab itu ia kembali menyusuri jalanan itu. Mencari tahu mungkin ada bukti lain yang tersembunyi.

" _CCTV_.." gumam Yae Chi saat melihat sebuah perekam di salah satu sudut pertigaan di depannya.

Sebenarnya, masih ada satu bukti lagi yang tersedia. Apalagi jika bukan rekaman CCTV? Namun saat penyelidikan ia sudah menemui kantor yang mengontrol CCTV itu, penjaga yang bertugas mengatakan bahwa alat perekam mengalami masalah pada detik sebelum mobil Shin Won Ho menabrak mobil korban.

Sejenak Yae Chi berpikir. Bagaimana jika kecelakaan ini telah disengaja oleh seseorang? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang berada di belakang kecelakaan itu? Mungkinkah karena tak ingin terungkap identitasnya, orang itu sengaja meminta penjaga untuk 'bersaksi'?

Setelah semua pemikiran panjang itu, Yae Chi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor yang mangatur CCTV tersebut. Apa yang ia lakukan ini memang tak bisa mengembalikan Shin Hyun Ri kedalam kantor kejaksaan, tapi ia melakukannya untuk mendapat kembali kepercayaan Hyun Ri dan menangkap siapa penjahat sebenarnya. Jujur saja, ia juga tak percaya bahwa orang seperti Shin Won Ho tega untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

#

Seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Park Hye Ra mendekati pelaku perampokan toko perhiasan tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya bukan ragu-ragu, melainkan takut.

Pria yang bahkan tidak terlihat sedikitpun wajahnya itu dapat membuat Hye Ra merasa langsung kalah ketika mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Benar! apa yang kalian pikirkan anggap saja semuanya benar. Karena Hye Ra yakin salah satu tebakan kalian adalah Letnan Park Hye Ra takut dengan pistol.

Konyol sekali.

Sepertinya baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskan untuk memegang pistol pada saat waktu tertentu namun takut dengan senjata tersebut. Ayolah, tidak ada manusia normal di dunia ini. Begitu juga Hye Ra. Dia memang selalu mampu untuk membantu tim kepolisian lain dalam melumpuhkan penjahat. Tapi ia tidak berani dengan pistol.

Perlu diketahui, Hye Ra selalu menggunakan tinjunya untuk melemahkan lawan. Ia adalah penikmat sabuk hitam di dalam kelas _taekwondo_. Jadi berpikir untuk menangkap lawan dengan otak menurutnya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dan selama menjadi anggota kepolisian, belum pernah sekalipun ia membawa pistol di dalam sakunya.

Begitu melihat benda yang dapat mengeluarkan peluru tersebut, berbagai jenis pikiran negatif akan bermunculan di otaknya. Apapun itu. Semacam sugesti yang diberikan oleh paranormal untuk 'pasien'-nya. Otaknya mempercayai bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi ketika ada pistol.

Kira-kira begitulah. Ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya ketika melihat pistol secara detil. Yang pasti ia merasa takut sehingga sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi dengan keringat dingin. Dan ia juga tak tahu mulai kapan rasa takutnya itu muncul. Karena seingatnya waktu kecil dulu ia selalu bermain perang-perangan dengan teman-teman lelakinya.

"Ada apa ini, Letnan Park takut dengan pistol?" bisik Moon Bin yang berdiri di antara Rae Sun dan Joo Hyuk sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Rae Sun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Moon Bin.

Tidak ada yang tahu akan kelemahan Park Hye Ra yang takut dengan pistol itu. Bahkan Oh Rae Sun dan Nam Joo Hyuk yang sudah bekerja dengannya selama tiga tahun-pun juga meragukan jika seandainya kenyataan itu memang benar.

Kedua rekannya itu hanya akan berpikir sederhana atas rasa takut Hye Ra. Mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa hanya dengan sebuah pukulan saja penjahat sudah lumpuh, jadi untuk apa mengelurakan pistol? Jujur saja, belum pernah baik Joo Hyuk maupun Rae Sun melihat seniornya itu menyentuh pistol.

"Apa kau bercanda?" culas Joo Hyuk yang ditangannya sudah siap memegang pistol. "Mana ada seorang detektif takut dengan pistol, terlebih lagi itu adalah Letnan Park,"

"Benar juga," Moon Bin memiringkan kepalanya. Yang dikatakan Joo Hyuk memang masuk akal, namun bagaimana bisa orang sejahat dan semengerikan Park Hye Ra selalu terlihat tunduk di depan pistol? Apa alasanya?

Perlahan Hye Ra mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati perampok itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Jika ia sedang keringat dingin seperti sekarang pasti tangannya akan sulit untuk memegang penjahat itu. Lagipula kenapa juga penjahat itu membawa pistol?

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong letakkan senjatamu," satu-satunya cara yang dapat digunakan Hye Ra hanyalah bernegosiasi. "Kau ingin uang, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Hye Ra, si perampok telah merasa direndahkan. Ia mendengus sambil mengarahkan lubang peluru tepat di kepala Hye Ra. Oh sial! Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat Hye Ra lemas, apalagi sekarang mulut pistol itu benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku merampok untuk mendapatkan uang?" teriak perampok.

Hye Ra menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya yang bodoh ini dirinya atau perampok itu? Jika tidak karena uang, lalu untuk apa pria itu merampok? Untuk menjual emas yang telah dicurinya? Atau untuk mengambil perhiasan yang akan digunakan melamar kekasihnya?

Tapi memang benar jika orang memakan nasi tidak selalu karena lapar. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin mencicipi masakan tersebut dan membandingkannya dengan masakan lain. Namun sangat tidak mungkin jika seseorang melakukan kejahatan hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Hye Ra melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Diikuti oleh ketiga anak buahnya yang sudah membawa pistol di tangan masing-masing.

"Nyawa!" jawab perampok dengan nada yang menantang.

Demi apapun Hye Ra berharap bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan akan hilang ketika ia bangun. Apa maksudnya merampok toko perhiasan untuk mendapatkan nyawa? Dia pikir toko perhiasaan menyediakan stok nyawa?

"Nyawa?" ulang Hye Ra.

Tanpa Hye Ra ketahui, karena begitu sibuknya memfokuskan diri kepada perampok itu, ada seseorang yang menghampiri Moon Bin dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah mendengar orang yang membisikinya, Moon Bin berjalan mendekati Hye Ra sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sang perampok.

"Letnan, kita harus cepat melumpuhkan orang ini. Karena dia adalah orang gila yang sudah lama mengincar nyawa orang-orang berperhiasan,"

Seketika kedua mata Hye Ra membulat. Orang gila? Darimana orang gila bisa mendapatkan sebuah pistol? Tapi tunggu, jika dia adalah orang gila.. bisa jadi pistol yang dibawa hanyalah sebuah mainan.

Merasa seperti sebuah ponsel dengan daya yang kembali penuh, Hye Ra mendekati perampok itu dengan percaya diri. Ia harus segera menunjukkan kemampuan detektif di semua orang yang saat itu sudah berkumpul mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri.

Namun baru beberapa langkah kaki jenjangnya bergerak, ada sebuah suara letusan terdengar. Dan secara otomatis matanya terpejam. Lalu ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah tersungkur di samping Moon Bin yang memegangi perutnya.

Hye Ra melihat bagian perut yang dipegang Moon Bin tersebut. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat cairan berwarna merah merubah warna baju Moon Bin yang berwarna putih. Pria itu tertembak saat mencoba untuk melindunginya.

Pandangan Hye Ra beralih ke arah perampok yang masih mengarahkan pistol untuknya. Pistol yang ia kira mainan itu ternyata adalah pistol asli dan masih mengeluarkan asap karena baru digunakan untuk menembak. Ekspresi wajah Hye Ra menjadi marah namun kembali mengendur begitu mendengar suara letusan untuk yang kedua.

Pistol yang dipegang oleh Rae Sun mengeluarkan asap. Sudah diduga, Rae Sun memang pantas dijadikan anak buah Hye Ra. Karena gadis itu tidak kenal takut dan bertindak cekatan.

Penjahat yang tertembak pada betisnya itu langsung terduduk. Nam Joo Hyuk mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya untuk menahan penjahat itu.

"Detektif Kim, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hye Ra yang khawatir dengan Moon Bin yang berubah pucat.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" lirih Moon Bin.

"Detektif Oh dan Detektif Nam, kalian bawa dia ke kantor dan aku akan membawa Detektif Kim ke rumah sakit," pinta Hye Ra.

#

Memang benar jika Park Hye Ra telah membawa Kim Moon Bin ke rumah sakit. Dan sungguh mengejutkan juga bahwa gadis itu yang membayar pengobatannya. Tapi tidak seperti yang semestinya, alih-alih memberitahu keluhan anak buahnya kepada dokter bedah agar di operasi dan di angkat peluru yang masih bersarang di perut Moon Bin, ia justru membawa pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dokter psikiater.

Jung Seung Hye yang saat itu sedang sibuk membaca novel terbarunya, langsung terjingkat begitu Hye Ra masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Terlebih lagi sambil membopong seorang pria yang sudah mulai pucat. Karena baru saja membaca novel yang bercerita mengenai pembunuhan, tidak heran jika ia langsung berpikiran negatif begitu melihat sahabatnya yang berpenampilan acak-acakan.

Dan Seung Hye semakin terkejut begitu mendengar Hye Ra menyuruhnya mengoperasi pria yang dibopongnya. Apa dia gila? Seung Hye adalah psikiater. Ia tidak punya lisensi dan izin untuk menyentuh pisau bedah apalagi sampai menyayatkannya di tubuh manusia. Jadi apa yang diminta oleh Hye Ra sangat mustahil baginya untuk mewujudkan.

Sebagai informasi, memiliki sahabat terkadang memang menyenangkan, tapi jangan lupa jika rasa senang dan kecewa itu satu paket. Dengan wajah yang penuh keringat itu Hye Ra mengancam Seung Hye akan memberitahu Tae Hwan bahwa kekasihnya masih saja belum berhenti untuk membaca novel.

Setelah untuk waktu yang cukup lama adu mulut dengan Hye Ra, akhirnya Seung Hye mengalah. Itupun karena pria yang dibawa Hye Ra melerai pertengkaran mereka dengan suara parau. Walau ia seorang psikiater, ia juga seorang dokter. Dan dokter telah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya kapanpun dan bagaimanapun keadannya.

Seung Hye berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa berbagai jenis alat yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi. Sesuai perintah Seung Hye, Hye Ra mendudukkan Moon Bin di meja kerja sahabatnya.

Sambil memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membawa anestesi karena sudah dihitung persediaannya jadi pengambilan peluru akan terasa cukup sakit, Seung Hye mulai menyuntikkan jarum ke nadi Moon Bin dan menyambungkannya dengan kantong berisi darah. Mirip seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa memegang pisau bedah, Seung Hye menyayat perut Moon Bin dengan perlahan.

Karena posisi yang sedikit tidak layak, darah langsung mencuat ketika perut Moon Bin terbuka untuk beberapa senti. Dan kini sebagian dari wajah putih Seung Hye telah dihiasi dengan cipratan darah. Seakan-akan bukan hal yang serius, Seung Hye mengabaikan cipratan darah itu dan terus berkutat dengan 'operasi'-nya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama Seung Hye sudah berhasil mengambil peluru di dalam perut Moon Bin. Dan sebelum pria di depannya semakin kehilangan banyak darah, Seung Hye buru-buru menjahit bekas sayatan yang dibuatnya. Tedengar erangan dari Moon Bin begitu merasakan ada benda tajam yang menusuk dagingnya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Hye Ra yang hanya bisa melihat pekerjaan Seung Hye.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" gumam Seung Hye yang masih sibuk dengan pasiennya.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa jahitan, akhirnya luka di perut Moon Bin telah menutup. Seung Hye melepaskan sarung tangannya dan membopong Moon Bin untuk berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Ia mengganti kantong darah tadi dengan kantong yang berisi cairan infus.

Hye Ra hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa dengan kemampuan dan kapasitas otak sehebat itu Seung Hye hanya berakhir sebagai seorang psikiater? Ia rasa Seung Hye bisa saja menjadi Dokter Bedah atau bahkan Profesor dengan mudah.

Tapi apa gunanya menanyakan alasan kepada seorang Jung Seung Hye? Pasti gadis itu akan menjawab seolah-olah ia berada di dalam dunia novel. Begitu aneh dan tak masuk akal. Jung Seung Hye ingin menjadi seorang dokter, dan psikiater juga dokter.

"Lain kali jika hal ini terulang, bawa ke departemen yang bersangkutan!" nasehat Seung Hye sambil menggertakkan giginya. Ia meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya dari cipratan darah.

Hye Ra melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil duduk di kursi Seung Hye. "Kau sangat pandai memegang pisau bedah, lalu kenapa tidak menjadi Dokter Bedah saja?" pertanyaan yang akan mendapat jawaban mustahil itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau begitu takut dengan pistol, lalu kenapa menjadi seorang detektif?" balas Seung Hye yang melepas jas dokternya. Mendengar ucapan Seung Hye, Moon Bin memandang Hye Ra yang hanya mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Letnan, jadi kau benar-benar takut dengan pistol?" tanya Moon Bin setengah tertawa dan setengah tak percaya. "Kupikir itu hanya lelucon,"

"Tuan detektif, aku titip Letnan ini dulu sepertinya ia sedang _shock_ karena baru saja bertatap muka dengan musuhnya." Ujar Seung Hye bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi. "Aku akan mencuci mukaku dulu,"

"Baik, Dokter!" jawab Moon Bin.

Begitu pintu ruangan Seung Hye berbunyi karena tertutup, suasana di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu berubah menjadi sedikit canggung. Hye Ra hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena kelamahannya yang tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaannya telah terungkap. Sedangkan Moon Bin memandang atasannya dengan heran karena kelemahannya.

"Setiap orang memiliki _phobia_ sendiri-sendiri," celetuk Hye Ra yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Moon Bin yang langsung menyorotnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," komentar Moon Bin itu semakin membuat pipi Hye Ra memerah.

Entah kenapa, ia selalu saja merasa malu jika seseorang mengetahui kelemahannya. Apalagi jika orang itu juga menambah rasa malunya dengan menatapnya. Ia memang suka dipedulikan, tapi ia benci untuk diperhatikan.

Dan efek samping dari rasa malunya adalah munculnya jiwa sensitif yang tidak terduga. Ia akan bersikap jutek kepada setiap orang untuk mengubur rasa malunya. Tapi saat ini ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa malu maupun juteknya muncul di depan Moon Bin, jadi ia harus menahannya.

"Ah!" Hye Ra mendongakkan kepalanya saat Moon Bin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya di langit-langit ruangan Seung Hye. "Saat penemuan korban keenam beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatmu memeluk Hae Rin," Moon Bin kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hye Ra. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Tidak! Hye Ra berteriak di dalam hatinya. Kenapa juga ia harus menanyakan hal itu? Biasanya ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak memperdulikan urusan orang lain, tapi ada apa dengannya sekarang? Terlambat, sudah terlambat untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk memecahkan kecanggungan di ruangan itu dengan menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa justru berakhir seperti ini? Dan sialnya kenapa ia juga tidak mengerti apa alasannya untuk bertanya? Namun yang jelas ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika melihat sepasang pria dan wanita itu berpelukan. Dan bahkan ketika menanyakannya tadi pun ia masih merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dia adik kembarku,"

Tidak seperti dugaan Hye Ra yang berpikir bahwa Moon Bin akan menyembunyikan jawabannya, justru Hye Ra merasa tertohok saat mendengar kalimat pendek itu. Oh sial! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa lega? Ia perlu berkonsultasi dengan Seung Hye.

"Adik? Kukira dia adalah kekasihmu," komentar Hye Ra dengan nada datarnya.

Moon Bin terkekeh "Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai Hae Rin disaat sudah ada orang lain yang memenuhi hatiku?" sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Moon Bin. "Lagipula kau sahabatnya, kenapa kau tidak tahu jika Hae Rin kembar?"

Cepatlah datang Jung Seung Hye! Pasti terjadi sesuatu di dalam diri Hye Ra. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan tiga perasaan yang berbeda dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik? Apa ini efek dari bertatap muka dengan pistol? Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan ini. Ada sebuah getaran yang mengguncangkan jantungnya.

Tapi ia langsung kehilangan kesadaran saat mendengar kalimat Moon Bin yang pertama, sehingga ia tidak begitu mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan pria itu. Sadarlah, Park Hye Ra!

"Tuan Detektif, apa Letnan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Seung Hye sambil memasuki ruangannya. Sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat segar kembali dan seakan-akan baru selesai mandi.

#

Yoon San Ha membuka satu persatu laci yang ada di kamarnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kepulangannya dari rumah Hae Rin. Dan ia akan mengirim sesuatu untuk gadis itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tapi sejak satu jam yang lalu ia tidak menemukan buku catatannya, padahal ia akan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana.

Kemana buku berwarna biru itu? Apa mungkin masih tertinggal di rumah Hae Rin? Tapi seingatnya ia sudah mengepak barang-barangnya dengan rapi. Lalu apakah terjatuh ketika ia sedang membawanya dalam perjalanan pulang? Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Di dalam buku itu terdapat banyak cerita berharga yang tidak ternilai.

Lalu haruskah ia kembali ke rumah Hae Rin untuk mencarinya di sana? Sekilas ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia berdecak. Pasti ia tidak akan mendapatkan ijin dari kakaknya karena sudah larut malam. Tapi buku catatan itu..

"Terserah dengan apa yang dia katakan, yang penting aku harus menemukan buku catatan itu," ia beranjak dari tempatnya sambil meraih mantelnya.

Dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit San Ha sudah berdiri di depan salah satu pintu apartemen mewah itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas angka '2707' yang tertempel disana. Baru tiga hari ia tidur di kasur _stich_ -nya yang berada di rumah Rae In, sekarang ia sudah merasa rindu dengan kasur ruang tamu di apartemen Hae Rin.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya San Ha menekan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu ia berganti mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabar. Tetap saja nihil. Apa mungkin Hae Rin belum pulang dari restoran? Hey, dia sudah lama tinggal di rumah sahabat kakaknya itu jadi wajar jika ia tahu _password_ -nya tapi kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap sebagai tamu?

Karena dia memang tamu. Ia sudah tidak tinggal di tempat itu lagi, jadi harus menjadi tamu yang sopan. Tapi jika sudah membuat keributan di pintu untuk beberapa waktu dan tak ada jawaban, jadi bolehkan ia menerobos masuk? Memang mungkin jika Hae Rin masih berada di restoran karena jumlah pelanggan yang bertambah karena mengetahui bahwa salah satu chef di sana adalah sahabat Aktris Yoon Rae In. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Dengan cepat San Ha menekan beberapa digit di sensor kode yang ada di bawah kenop pintu. Setelah bunyi beep pintu itu terbuka. Ia menyusuri ruang tamu yang begitu gelap. Bisa dipastikan jika Hae Rin masih berada di restoran. Baiklah, kalau begitu ia akan memulai pencariannya di kamar tamu.

Namun saat menyusuri dapur untuk menuju tempat yang ia maksud, langkah San Ha tiba-tiba berhenti. Kakinya tak sengaja menendang sebuah _heels_ tanpa pasangan. Oh Tuhan, siapa yang menaruh-

"Hae Rin _Noona_!" teriak San Ha saat tersadar akan sesuatu.

Sekejap ia melupakan mengenai buku catatannya dan berlari menuju ke kamar Hae Rin di lantai dua. Sama seperti kondisi ruang tamu, kamar pemilik rumah juga gelap. San Ha menekan saklar yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Ia menautkan alis saat melihat Hae Rin yang terbaring di kasur dengan pucat. San Ha menghampiri gadis itu dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hae Rin. Oh tidak, sepertinya Hae Rin sedang sakit.

" _Noona_ , aku akan mencari kotak obat untukmu. Kau tunggu disini," ujar San Ha

Bergegas San Ha keluar dari kamar Hae Rin dan mencari barang yang ia janjikan tadi. Namun sudah setiap ruangan ia kunjungi dan setiap laci ia periksa. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kotak obat itu.

Sejenak San Ha berpikir. Seingatnya Hae Rin bukan tipe gadis manja yang akan pergi ke rumah sakit hanya karena luka gores. Ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu pasti menyediakan kotak obat. Secara dia hidup sendiri dan juga berprofesi sebagai koki yang memiliki tingkat bahaya yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku ragu, dimana Hae Rin _Noona_ menyembunyikan kotak 'harta karun'nya,"

San Ha melanjutkan penyelidikannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kini ia juga menjelajahi dapur yang sempat tidak dimasukan dalam daftar TKP. Tapi karena sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuk mencari, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat itu.

Tidak berbeda dengan kondisi ruang tamu dan kamar Hae Rin yang gelap, di dapur juga akan tidak terlihat apapun sebelum San Ha menekan saklar lampu ruang tamu yang menjadi satu dengan seluruh lampu di ruangan tersebut. Pertama-tama ia mencari di lemari piring. Mungkin saja Hae Rin menyimpan kotak obatnya disana karena profesinya sebagai koki jadi gadis itu lebih sering berada di dapur dan membuka lemari piring.

Alih-alih menemukan benda yang dicarinya, justru San Ha menemukan hal lain yang membuatnya seketika membeku. Rak berukuran besar yang menjadi tempat untuk penyimpanan piring dan gelas bergerak saat ia tak sengaja menyandarkan diri disana. Dari balik rak itu terlihat ada sebuah ruangan lain di dalam rumah Hae Rin.

*To Be Continued*


End file.
